Slush and Burn
by caffeinejunk
Summary: AU. male!Rachel/Ray Berry is still hated by one Quinn Fabray, until the improbable decided to be the inevitable.  I'm pretty bad at summaries, but try the story.
1. Prologue and Drip Drip Drop

Title: **SLUSH AND BURN **(Prologue + Chapter 1/?)

Author: **caffeinejunk**

Rating: PG-13 (NC-17 for later chapters)

Length: 3,000+

Spoilers: vague season 2 spoilers

Summary: Angst/Romance/Humor. AU. Ray Brandon Berry is still hated by Quinn Fabray for no reason. But then, the improbable has decided to be the inevitable.

Pairings: male!Rachel/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, male!Rachel/Puck friendship, brief male!Rachel/Santana on later chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N 1: male!Rachel is named "Ray Brandon Berry". He's also wealthy and from New York. He calls Leroy "Dad" and Hiram "Pop".

A/N 2: Quinn was never pregnant because Quinn/Puck never existed. Sam transferred to Mckinley in his sophomore year and he's the quarterback. He and Quinn met and they quickly clicked, being the power couple of the school. Sam's kind of a douche here.

**Prologue**

_Fuck._

It was freshman year when I moved in from New York to cowtown Lima, Ohio.

It was actually _good move. _

If you can call being slushied just after opening your locker _good._

If you can call being on the bottom of the social pyramid _good._

And, if you can call kissing the lockers every fucking time _good._

If you agreed to all those statements, then you are probably borderline insane. I might as well be, too.

My life in Lima is as incongruous as a fish climbing trees.

Maybe it's just my pathological need to be a distinguished Broadway actor that's just speaking.

I mean, really? I'm from Manhattan, my fathers are successful, and yet I'm still shunned as if I spread the black plague.

I joined the Glee Club here the first chance I got with expectations that it is as popular as the one I left in New York. Well, saying "It was the biggest overstatement I've ever had" is a complete understatement.

After two years of lasting the wrenching pain and spiteful humiliation, I'm finally here again. In this terror train of a school.

It was junior year, and the improbable is brewing its cup of tea.

**Chapter 1 Drip. Drip. Drop.**

_Splash. Drip. Drip. Drip. Drop._

As the lime slushie hits me square on the face just after I come into the building on the first day of junior year, I felt like it was just old times. _Horrible old times._

But, **god**, it was a new flavour: LIME. Something I've hated for a long time. And its sugary corn syrup stung like a bee's on a summer's day. Oh, how I loved summer!

Before this dreaded day, I was curled up beneath my duvet covers just recovering from the hype of The Big Apple – the city where I was born, raised, and destined to thrive in.

But now, here I am. Drenched in the absolutely cryptic lime slushie sitting on the grubby floor while. I got a solid check from the obviously obese Neanderthal infamously named "Dave Karofsky".

He threw the empty cup at me and insinuated, "Hey, Fairy, your ovaries are showing!", then left laughing boisterously with his moronic friends.

Wow, they just ruined my perfectly good plaid shirt with argyle patterns on the back. And do you know what made it even profusely better?

Of course, Quinn Fabray slyly smirking on the side, obviously enjoying the first day misfortune. _It's pleasant to know that nothing has changed since my first year at William McKinley High._

Supported by her unlikely best friends – Santana and Brittany – she looks down on everyone especially me.

Just when I was about to get up and go to the nearest restroom beside the drinking fountain – for me not to memorize the locations of lavatories in the whole campus would be so devastating – I got knocked down again. This time, face first on the floor. I feel completely revolted. Imagine what have these laymen stepped on!

As soon as I ended my liplocking session with the grimy floor, I found out that the noticeably vainglorious Sam gave me a firm bump on the back.

But the most surprising thing that I saw was not that my Biology teacher, Mr. Richards, was trying to put his frogs back in his small aquarium, it was that "Chastity Queen" Quinn Fabray was in a promiscuous public display of _affection_ with her now boyfriend, Sam Evans. Or, should I now say "Chastity Quean"?

I have to admit right now, it's quite fitting.

Standing up, I quickly grabbed my backpack and headed for the restroom. You just really have to admire my luck at this point since Quinn just went up to me smirking, "Bieber, why don't you just quit school? Your obnoxiousness has no place here, even the floor is too disgusted for your faggot self." After that, she walked off with Santana and Brittany indifferently laughing with her, and with Sam's arm around her perfect waist.

Did I just say perfect? _I am surely still ditzy from all the shoving._

I went inside the restroom, hastily opening my backpack just to find out that I didn't bring any slushie-ready clothes for today.

_Damn._

Must be from the flight back to this hellhole of a town. _Sigh._

I decided to just clean myself off with some paper towels. Sadly, when you're enrolled in a very _thrifty _school, even the paper towels are breakable with a touch.

"Berry, please get out of the restroom! Me and Quinn are going to have a very heated _discussion_ right now. So just get the hell out of the room!" Sam said.

As I turned around to retort something about the lack of sanitation in our lavatories, I was appalled. Quinn and "Ladylips" Sam are already at it, touching crevices and bumps. Sometimes the campus nickname fits.

_I can't even start about how awkward this is. I usually speak in paragraphs even in my head, but this – I had nothing for. _

Two things took over my body then and then: disgust and arousal. I'm a guy; everyone would expect that from me, but luckily I have what everyone else doesn't: SELF-CONTROL.

I quickly cleared my throat and said, "Don't you two know that a plethora of germs are coming in contact with you just by breathing in the horrid air here? And the fact that you are inhaling rapidly because of your sexual actions right now, I assume you'll get a few infections by tomorrow. What you're doing is extremely unsanitary, I can't even comprehend how –"

I got cut off with a loud "Fucking shut up!"from Sam.

I'm a New Yorker and I don't even cuss that much, maybe because I've been thought how to keep some things subtle. Almost all things subtle.

I immediately grabbed my bag and headed for the door careful enough that I didn't disturb the two because, honestly, I'm sick of getting shoved and insulted.

Glee club practice was held every Monday, Wednesday and Friday; therefore, our first meeting will be held later today. That only meant one thing: we have to practice in order to win Regionals to be able to compete in Nationals which will again be held in New York.

Last year we took Sectionals, but lost Regionals maybe because Vocal Adrenaline was sensational with their rendition of Queen's completely storytelling song "Bohemian Rhapsody" and their backbreaking choreography. Unfortunately for us, not only do we lack the excess members but we also lack the much needed genuine teamwork.

I've had vocal lessons, piano lessons and dance lessons since I was just a baby. _Literally. _I was very musically verbal and heavily coordinated in such a very young age. I was destined for greatness!

I graduated middle school from The Town School. Known for its chorus and other arts programs, I became trained in the most gracious way.

I've always told myself that the Dalton School was going to be my home for the next four years of my high school life. I already got accepted in it and was even offered a spot on some of their prestige arts programs.

Everything was falling into place until my Dad, Leroy, got transferred to Lima to be the leader of his firm's branch there. He didn't need to ask my Pop, Hiram, if we could move to Lima for just about his four-year term as president there because it was obviously my Dad's dream. He didn't really need to ask me too. I was really happy for him, but not so much for me.

Coming to Lima, I had no friends or relatives. Coming from a very big and open city, we expected that the city would be a quiet break from the entire ruckus that is New York; however, we were wrong.

Nothing has still changed. I still don't have any friends up to today. _I give Lima a thumbs-up for consistency!_

Yes, Lima, Ohio is a very silent town. I don't know if it's even in the map. But, as a responsible person of the society, I made some research on what's about this tiny town. From my research I got three main conclusions, and they are the following:

Not many people know about it. Judging from the results on Google, no one really ever cared about it also.

Bigotry is apparently a fad in this miniscule town which is very bad news for me and my fathers. I better be ready for the understood inevitable.

Only a handful of people free themselves from Lima's failure curse.

The first periods came by rather quickly. I tried to avoid the always crowded hallways when journeying towards my next class because of the inkling that I might get slushied if they see my visibly unique face. Okay, _surely _get slushied.

_Lunch. _

I always eat my vegan lunch in the auditorium so I can practice while I'm eating my BBQ tempeh that my Pop cooked for me.

Although Mckinley's auditorium is inferior to all the ones I've been dreaming of practicing in, it was still _quaint_.

As I run my versatile fingers through the ivory while singing "The Guilty Ones" from the musical "Spring Awakening", I wanted someone to actually sing it with me since Jonathan Groff and Lea Michele both sang this. I wanted someone to sing it with. Someone who felt the same magnetic rush through their veins as Melchior and Wendla did.

I was completely startled by the off-tune strum of a guitar. I looked around and saw Noah Puckerman – clearly drunk – trying to play the chords to a song I haven't even heard of. It's probably not even a real song anyway.

"You play great, Berry! Girls will definitely be begging for you if you just lose the fairy-ness," he said groggily as he slid off the guitar from himself.

"Noah, I normally don't condone underage drinking and especially drinking here in school, but you seem civil to me when you're under the influence," I smiled then thought back, "For the last time, I'm not gay."

"The hell I'm civil," he paused, "But, you sure do look and sound like one!"

"They say the drunk tell what the sober can't. So, I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'm gonna go now, can't have Figgins suspend me again or I'll get expelled and go to juvy for the third time this year," he walked before turning back, "And don't you dare tell Figgins 'bout this!"

It sounded more of a plea rather than a threat.

By the time the clock stroke 3 o'clock, I was already in the choir room finishing my daily vocalization and I already written a speech about how we should be ready for sectionals even if it's still about three months away.

When almost all of the Glee Club members filed in, I sat at my usual seat – front row and center – with my sheet music on my lap. Knowing that no one in their right mind would sit behind me after the debacle that almost the whole student body saw this morning, I put the papers on the empty seat beside me.

Now the only ones that were missing were Quinn and Sam. Of course, they're late.

Mr. Schuester greeted us and asked how our summers were. His hair not moving even if he's nodding his head after every answer.

I was complacent that he would ask that so I already prepared a slideshow for my amazing summer in New York spent with my friends and family there, but we never got to that because right when Brittany was trying to think of the things she did in summer besides taking her ducks for a swim in here bathtub, the door opened and cue the _dream couple_.

_My slideshow would have been better than their canoodling at the back._

As Mr. Schue was asking us what we would like to perform in Invitationals, I raised my hand enthusiastically. Actually, I already had my hand raised before he even said two words because that's how predictable he is.

Nobody had the determination and willpower like me to actually think of possible songs over the summer so I came up to the front and started my elaborate speech on the songs we should perform in Invitationals while subtly hinting them that we should practice for it today.

Once I finished I saw Finn sleeping and snoring lightly; Puck obviously trying too hard to control his nausea; Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Tina and Mike looking as monotonous as ever; Santana giving me a smug face; Brittany giving me a confused but sweet smile; and Quinn and Sam sneering at me as if all I said is trash to their ears.

I retreated back to my seat and thought to myself that nothing will ever change here. Nothing has, nothing will.

Once I've parked my silver Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren in our garage, I got my backpack and swiftly climbed up the stairs to rid myself of my clothes because, seriously, they smelled awful and they stuck to my skin like dry glue.

"Hey, Ray, how was your first day," stopped when he saw my stained clothing, "I'm guessing not very well."

"It wasn't, Pop, but it could have gone worse," I smiled, "I think I'm still hung over the flight that's why I forgot my spare clothes."

"Are you sure? If you want, we can talk to Principal Figgins again because –"

I cut him off, "No, Pop, I can handle this. You and Dad always said that I have to learn to live and love whatever came for me." I sighed, "I think I'm just really stressed from the whole first day hype."

"Okay, buddy, just go shower and I'll call you when dinner's ready."

I stopped by the fifth step, "By the way, where's, Dad?"

"He has to work late for the new case he's holding."

"Again? I thought he got home did that yesterday."

"Well, you know his vice-president, Mr. Fabray, isn't really fond of us, right? So, he refuses to help out in the case if your Dad is also assigned on it."

"That's really bigoted of him; we should call the ACLU. I surely think they will act on this quickly."

"We just have to accept that some still frown upon our lifestyle choice. That's how it is."

I started to climb up the stairs again feeling dislike in my gut for that narrow-minded man.

The second day of school wasn't any better than the first, except for the fact that I bought three changes of clothes today: one I put in my bag; one I put in my locker; and the other one I put in my car.

I got slushied twice today. The first one was perpetrated by Sam, the other was done by Quinn.

I have no single scintilla of an idea why they like to douse me with ice-cold corn syrup that sticks everywhere and leaves a bright stain which would need an excessive amount of bleach to get off, all the while ruining the outfit.

_Second Glee Club Meeting. Wednesday._

I went to the choir room and, of course, I'm the first one there. I know it's still a half hour before Glee, but let's not digress from the fact that they are all lazy and dependent.

As I was just finishing my warm-ups, Mr. Schue came in and informed me that Glee Club meeting was cancelled for today because of budget cuts, apparently someone – Principal Figgins – underestimated the electric bill this month. _Could my case get any worse?_

"I'm going to stay a bit longer, Mr. Schue, it that's fine. I'll just make sure to lock the room when I leave," hoping that he would say that it's acceptable that I stay longer.

"Just make sure you finish by 5 o'clock, okay? You know the school counts staying in school longer than 5 o'clock as an offense. Wouldn't want that on your record, right?" He said lightly.

"Will do, Mr. Schuester," I said, bidding him goodbye.

Time passed rather slowly while I was in the choir room. I became completely focused on giving my new Lionel Richie sheet music collection a run.

As I lifted my eyes off the keys, I looked at the wall clock with disbelief. It was already 5:30. _I'm dead._

I tried to stay quiet as possible as I peeked from the small glass window of the door, and I saw that no one was in the hallway and the only light that was on was the one at the end of the hallway.

I decided that it would be better if I leave now, that's better than the janitor catching me on the act. So I quickly stashed my sheet music neatly inside my backpack.

Just when I was about to switch off the lights I heard the door creak open harshly and Quinn Fabray glaring daggers at me while she covered my mouth with her hand from behind me because I gasped quite loudly. _Damn, those torture workouts do give them strength. _

"Don't squeak, Fairy, or the janitor might hear." She sneered with hate.

"Mmpphhh mmphh mpphh –," She felt that I needed to breath so she removed her death grip on my face and just silently told me to shut up. "What are you still doing here, Quean? Oh, I meant 'Quinn'?"

She scoffed at my petty insult; she knew what it meant, not that it was any surprise that she knew the meaning. She is, for a fact, one of the top students in the school aside from me of course.

"Not that it's any of your business but the janitor caught me and Sam in the Biology lab, and he chased us. This is the only room I found which isn't locked," she looked down on me, "I guess it's better to have a record than to be in the same air space with you."

"Like I'm not feeling the same about your intrusion." I retorted back.

Then, the janitors footsteps echoed through the hall so I rapidly turned off the lights and hoped for the best.

_Quinn Fabray is currently hiding behind me and holding my shoulders so I guess the "best" came earlier._

/


	2. Confinement With Quinn Fabray

Title: **SLUSH AND BURN **(Chapter 2/?)

Author: **caffeinejunk**

Rating: PG-13 (NC-17 for later chapters)

Length:

Spoilers: NONE

Summary: Angst/Romance/Humor. AU. Ray Brandon Berry is still hated by Quinn Fabray for no reason. But then, the improbable has decided to be the inevitable.

Pairings: male!Rachel/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, male!Rachel/Puck friendship, brief male!Rachel/Santana on later chapters

A/N: Faberry-filled chapter! Enough said. Enjoy! Please leave comments.

"Then, the janitors footsteps echoed through the hall so I rapidly turned off the lights and hoped for the best.

_Quinn Fabray is currently hiding behind me and holding my shoulders so I guess the 'best' came earlier."_

**Chapter 2 Confinement with Quinn Fabray**

As I saw the janitor peek inside the dark room from the glass of the door, I felt that we were safe. Apparently, the janitor was lazy enough not to inspect what's actually inside so I felt relief and exhaled silently.

_About the janitor being lazy? Totally right. About being safe? Affirmative. But, about feeling relief? I was dead wrong._

Quinn and I heard the unsoundly clank and click of the doorknob so we quietly panicked. She _quietly panicked _a lot more that I did which I did not expect. _ And, they called me the drama queen?_

After we heard the echo of the guy's footsteps weaken, we swiftly tried to pry open the door but the locks were secure in Mckinley so we gave up quite reflexively. The only light that was turned on now was the one in Mr. Schuester's office, and it was not that bright.

"This is all your fault, Berry! You shouldn't have gasped so loudly! That's why the janitor checked!" She said before taking a seat at the back, crossing her arms and legs defiantly, and scowling while I settled myself on the piano bench.

I'm locked inside the choir room with someone who has loathed me since the first week I moved here. Trying hard to control myself I said, "Quinn, if you and your boyfriend didn't run off we wouldn't be in this catastrophe of a situation in the first place."

"No, I'm in a _catastrophe of a situation_. You're just a catastrophe."

I have to admit that she's very sly and her witticism hits the spot just right. I'm continually phasing out with her here. "Can we stop the childish blaming because we're locked and who knows how we could get out, or worse: when we get out. I seriously have no plan skipping my shower and regular healthy exercise regimen in the morning."

"Can you like stop speaking in paragraphs? You're sucking all the oxygen here." She said with disdain. "But, you do have a point; I'd hate to spend another minute with you."

Even if everything she says to me is supposed to insult me endlessly, I only noticed one thing: in the sliver of darkness, her hazel eyes glow to be golden marbles. Completely amazed, I had to digress from her cruel topic. "You should call your parents. Just to alleviate their concern because it's now 6 o'clock."

"My phone's still in the locker room, and it's not as if they're wondering where I am now, Fairy." She said sounding rather defeated.

I decided to let go of her parents' not wondering where she is because, _for the first time, _that's not any of by business even though I'm completely curious about why. So, I just took out my Blackberry from my pocket and checked my fathers' work calendar. _Yes, I have a copy of their work schedules. _I found out that Dad is not going home until 8, and Pop had the night shift in the Lima Hospital; therefore; I'm in the clear for another two hours. The silence slowly inflicting pain on me, "So, what do you want to do now?" _Wow, that's the first time eve that I asked that._

"You're not going to ask me to make-out with you, right?" She asked smirking while her eyebrows arched.

"No, of course not, and I doubt that you would accept either." I said sounding faintly hypocritical because the question confused me in a sort of way she wouldn't want to be explained.

She smiled a little, the first genuine I've seen from her, and then followed, "It was a joke, Berry."

"Oh," I paused, disappointed. "Quinn, you know you can occupy one of the front seats, right? It's not as if I'm going to try something on you." I slightly chuckled.

Her smile faltered and turned into a straight line. _I knew I shouldn't have made that extra remark. _"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to ruin the mood." I said to save the situation as I dropped my head.

What surprised me is that she stood up and took a seat at the front facing me. "No, it's not that," her eyes glistened like sunlight from what seemed like a tear pouring out. _That was a completely reversed statement to say._

I rushed to the seat beside her and rubbed her back soothingly while I said that it's okay repeatedly. I know it's not my place but this looks to affect her differently. "What happened?" I asked with my mind set on listening to every word that she will say.

**QUINN'S POV**

There was something so full of regret in Ray Berry's apology that I couldn't help myself to think about what had transpired between me and Sam in the Biology Lab. I didn't think Berry would practically run from his seat on the piano bench to say that it's alright all the while rubbing my back in the most comforting way. I felt I can tell him the story of what truly happened and why I'm sobbing like a child now. _Because, seriously, other than Berry's sincere expression right now, who's he going to tell? He doesn't have friends anyway. I made him not have friends, even in Glee Club._

I lifted my head, and looked him right in the eye. _I never noticed that he had bright chocolate brown eyes which are really hard to see in faint lighting, but he had them, alright. _"What happened?" He said with intense focus.

"When I told you Sam and I were in the Bio Lab, we were making out for about ten minutes when he told me that we should do _it_ then and there because he was tired of waiting and having to pray first before anything PG-13 happens," I was silent for a while trying hard not to break down, "I told him I wasn't ready yet, and I wasn't going to do it with him especially not in a lab. So, he freaked out on me, shouted unpleasant things at me, and said that we were over. That's why the janitor heard and chased us."

While telling the story, he didn't even cut me off nor had a change of facial expression. I think he was just too focused on the matter at hand. Then, he asked, "You know what I think of him right now aside from him being a total douche?" I shook my head lightly and prodded him to continue. He had on this unexplainable look: borderline angry and extremely consoling. "I think he's missing out and greatly mistaken."

Okay, now I am confused. So, I asked, "Why? I understand the _missing out part_ because I didn't put out, but how is he greatly mistaken?"

"First, you're wrong about what I meant by the _missing out part_; what I meant by that is that he's missing out on what other splendid things you can do rather than _freaking out _and probably shouting endless profanity at you." He chuckled a bit before continuing, "And as for the _greatly mistaken part_, I think he should be immensely appreciative that you won't give up your virtue in a tacky Biology Lab or wherever, for that matter, because you aren't ready yet, and the fact that you're a very strong-willed woman – who are very rare in our generation and age." He looked me at directly in the eyes while wearing a small smile and saying, "I think you're a great girl, Quinn Fabray; however, you're just not honing the potential very much. Oh, and don't forget, I'm a very, very blunt guy."

For once, I felt like someone really did appreciate me. I felt ultimately guilty for what I've done to such an excellent guy, and I felt vulnerable by his words. While his hand is still soothing my back, I murmured a silent "thank you" and pulled him in for a hug, which I think surprised him because I heard a small gasp.

"You're welcome, and don't even think about giving into the pressure." He said lightly. "If you do, I'll tell Jewfro that you told me such a private story. I can already see the headline, '_Ray Berry, resident loser of Mckinley, made Quinn Fabray break down and start telling a very 'Biology' story'." _He said in a journalist's tone.

I chuckled and punched him lightly on the shoulder while he smiled _his _smile. "Now I'm going to ask you something, why didn't you call your parents when you pulled out your phone? I thought you were going to call them."

"My Dad is still at the firm until 8, and my Pop is taking the night shift in the hospital today so calling won't make any difference in our situation right now." He said as if he had a copy of their schedule. "How about you, you said earlier that they're not even wondering where you are right now? I know it's not my place but –"

"Nothing gets past you," I sniggered, "But, I guess since I already told you what happened in the Bio Lab, it won't hurt if I also tell you a little story." I felt like all my secrets and secret fears are kept safe within his soul. _I feel comfortable with him._ _I feel like I can bring all my walls down with him._

"Thanks, all of what you're telling me now is under my hat. So, if you may please go on with the _little story_ of yours." He pleaded, then placed his hands on his lap and, _again, _with those deep brown eyes he focused his gaze on me.

"My parents, the ones who seem like social butterflies, are secret alcoholics." I sighed, and then continued, "You would think they're perfect because they're uptight Christians and living the American dream, but they're far from it. Yes, my family may be wealthy and strict, but we're not as happy as everyone thinks we are." Tears streamed down from my eyes, but before they were able to reach my cheekbones, he already wiped them with his delicate fingers. "When I come home after Cheerios practice, I'm greeted with a bottle of vodka and the smell of martinis. Most of the time, they're already passed out when I come home, so there's really no use calling them."

This time, he's the one who pulled me into the most reassuring hug. It's as if he would always be there. I don't know if I should apologize for ruining his red and white argyle sweater, though. But I thought to myself that the less he wore these, the less slushies he'll receive, so I just took it as me giving him a favor. I really tried hard to control my tears, but he made me feel open to them. _This is new for me._

"Don't control it, just let it all out. I can feel that you're trying to blink them away, but don't. It'll make you feel quite better, I promise." He whispered to my ear as he rubbed my back again.

When I pulled away slowly from his embrace, I rubbed my eyes furiously; when I opened them again, he was already handing me his hankie with a reassuring smile on his face. I took it and wiped my teary eyes with it. _Something tells me that I won't be giving this back to him. _His handkerchief smelled like him – think flowers and spring. _His perfume must be expensive unlike those strong musky ones that Sam uses. I only smelled them because we hugged; it's not as if I smelled them intentionally. That sounded phony even to my subconscious._

**Ray's POV**

This afternoon if you told me that I would be embracing Quinn Fabray, I would literally punch you precisely on the mouth for saying such thing. But, something improbable happened – she hugged me once, and I held her once. She didn't even flinch. _I gasped when she pulled me in, but that's a non sequitur._ When she cried, I had the most ignited feeling that I had to at least soothe her, make her feel comfortable while her walls are down.

After she got rid of the tear stains on her porcelain face with my hankie, it was absolutely set in my mind that I would let her have this handkerchief. Even if it is my favorite because it's Armani and has blue and black argyle pattern, I would let her have it as a remembrance. _Maybe? If she would want to remember this occurrence._

It was quiet for a few minutes. Maybe we just wanted to think about what just happened. I don't know if I should speak. _She makes me feel speechless, which is very rare for me to be. Maybe it's her countenance when she's not secluded in her walls that's captivating and endearing my sane thinking._

The tension filled the room like the ocean water flooded the cabins when Titanic hit the iceberg. I was thinking for an icebreaker when she spoke first. "Can you sing something?"

_Frankly, I was failing miserably at coming up with an icebreaker when all I can think about is the tingly feeling I got when I was holding her while she wept._

After I heard what she said, my mind had to double take and process what I heard again. "Come again," I said with a very confused look. I was more than surprised because I thought of all the people in the world who would ask me to grace them with a song; she would be the last on the list. _I mean, she insinuated to the whole student body that I'm gay so that's a boggler._

"I said I wanted you to sing, Beiber. Seriously, just sing me something." She said in a far from insulting tone. Her facial features now adorned a tiny smile. Her hair was free from her apparently very tight ponytail, and is now cascading down the sides of her face.She must have removed it while I was pondering for something to break the tension.

"Oh," I said lamely, "What would you like me to sing?"

"Just sing me something a bit mellow please. I don't want your Broadway stuff that will eventually break the windows."

"For your information, those 'Broadway stuff', which you just talked so unkindly about, get us trophies and the extension of the Glee Club program. So, I think you should consider that." _What? I had to defend my calling._

"I was kidding, Berry. Now come on, just sing me something or I'm going to get bored." She crossed her arms and legs and pointed to the piano.

I thought about what I should sing. Finding something that Quinn Fabray would enjoy is harder than thinking of my EGOT acceptance speeches. She was harder to please in my book than all those renowned celebrities whom I'll be meeting with a few years from now. Then, I came up with a song that seemed up to par, "I'm going to sing 'Stolen' by Dashboard Confessional, would that be fine?"

"Sure, I've heard that song. It's beautiful." _I'm glad I heard that instead of some indifferent response which I expected._

I started the intro with my fingers moving by muscle memory, letting the melody take me. _And because of pipe dreaming, her too._

**We watch the season pull up its own stakes**

**And catch the last weekend of the last week**

**Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,**

**Another sun soaked season fades away.**

_My eyes closed by themselves, and let my mind wander while I sang the main line._

**You have stolen my heart,**

**You have stolen my heart.**

_When I opened my eyes and searched for Quinn, she was no longer in her seat; she's now sitting beside me on the bench focusing her gaze on the refined movement of my hands._

**Invitation only, grant farewells**

**Crash the best one, of the best ones**

**Clear liquor and cloudy eyed, **

**Too early to say goodnight.**

**You have stolen my heart,**

_It's as if I was actually singing to someone now._

**You have stolen my heart.**

**And from the ballroom floor we are in celebration**

**One good stretch before our hibernation**

**Our dreams assured and we all,**

**Will sleep well, sleep well**

**Sleep well, sleep well, sleep well.**

_As I reach the climactic point of the song, I shifted my gaze from the keys to Quinn's angelic visage. Any guy would be exceptionally foolish not to at least be enchanted by her._

**You have stolen,**

**You have stolen,**

**You have stolen my heart.**

_Quinn now had a light grip on my knee while constantly shifting her gape from the keys to my eyes._

**I watch you spin around in the highest heels**

**You are the best one, of the best ones**

**We all look like we feel.**

_There's something just amazingly right about singing this to her. Something beyond words, but something immensely felt._

**You have stolen my,**

**You have stolen my,**

**You have stolen my heart.**

After I finished the song, I took my sight away from the ivory to her shining golden orbs. There was something electric I felt in the gap between us, slowly pulling me into what seems like paradise and torment at the same time. My mind became full of doubts breaking and entering again and again, but I gave in to the magnetic pull and slowly leaned down to capture her lips. She didn't seem to recoil, but seemed to move forward too. _I wouldn't regret anything even if this turns out to be the start of a reality nightmare tomorrow. _

When our lips met with the slightest touch, I felt fulfilled, like _screw-the-Grammys fulfilled. This is my first kiss. Was it supposed to be this unusually perfect? _

I didn't know if she felt something other than her normal disgust for me, but what I felt was enough to move mountains.

There was no movement; we just stayed connected that way.

Then, the door shot open with Sue Sylvester peering in the roomholding something that resembled a leash. Just in time when Sue Sylvester unlocked the door, Quinn pulled away hastily so I did too but gently, _the electricity still lingering on my lips._

The cheerleader stood up and straightened out her uniform while I stayed there, looking as stoic as ever.

_Way to ruin the mood and the most perfect incident ever for me, Coach Sylvester!_

TBC…

/

A/N: So, that was fun to write. Leave comments and reviews so I know what you guys want to happen next! Thanks! Have some FABERRY 3… and BACON… and ANGELS!


	3. Worse Than the Swine Flu

Title: **SLUSH AND BURN **(Chapter 3/?)

Author: **caffeinejunk**

Rating: PG-13 (NC-17 for later chapters)

Length:

Spoilers: NONE

Summary: Angst/Romance/Humor. AU. Ray Brandon Berry is still hated by Quinn Fabray for no reason. But then, the improbable has decided to be the inevitable.

Pairings: male!Rachel/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, male!Rachel/Puck friendship, brief male!Rachel/Santana on later chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: This is a sort of aftermath chapter. Mostly it's also a filler, but I'm hoping you'll enjoy the "little blasts" I put in. Leave comments and reviews, they keep me going! Thanks!

A/N: Sorry for taking too long to update. I was in a writer's block. It's really fine if you say that this chapter is not up to par. Apologies for the errors, I didn't proofread this so please feel free to point them out.

"Then, the door shot open with Sue Sylvester peering in the roomholding something that resembled a leash. Just in time when Sue Sylvester unlocked the door, Quinn pulled away hastily so I did too but gently, _the electricity still lingering on my lips._

The cheerleader stood up and straightened out her uniform while I stayed there, looking as stoic as ever.

_Way to ruin the mood and the most perfect incident ever for me, Coach Sylvester!"_

**Chapter 3 Worse Than the **_**Swine Flu**_

When I finally got out of my daze and stood up, I noticed that Coach Sylvester was now talking to Quinn so I shifted from my current position to where I can get a better hearing range of their conversation. _I know eavesdropping is far from respectful but I wouldn't be Ray Berry if I didn't know some things which are not meant for me to know. Who knows? Maybe it was meant for me to know too._

"Q, what the hell are you still doing here at this hour?" Coach Sylvester asked in an irritated tone. "You get extra laps tomorrow for spending too much time with the lead mouth breather!"

"But, Coach, we were locked inside the room, and Berry was only here since he was practicing some sort of fiasco for Glee." Quinn tried to reason out. I seriously wanted to just go over there and explain everything to Ms. Sylvester. _To tell the stringent instructor that her head cheerleader was just giving me the best experience of my life, but, I have to admit it, the tall blonde woman is daunting._

"You think being locked in a choir room for a few hours is hard? Try being in boot camp for two years and not having to eat solid food since; that's hard!" The coach shouted. Quinn no longer had anything to say, she knows that saying more will only get her extra workouts for tomorrow so she just decided to leave the room.

And that's when three things hit me: First, Coach Sylvester was gripping a boar's leash. _Literally, she brought a boar to the choir room. _Second, it was already a few minutes past 8 o'clock. Third and the most important of all, I've been standing here for a few minutes looking like a total fool when I needed to follow Quinn and make sure that she's not harmed. _What if she tripped? That counts as harm in my book._

But while I was still making sure that I wouldn't leave anything in the choir room, I jumped out of surprise when I saw Sue Sylvester beside me. I tried to calm myself down by putting my hand on my chest, and doing my preferred breathing exercise for times like these. _I know a plethora of breathing exercises._ "Ms. Sylvester, you surprised me!"

"Listen, you little ignorant miscreant, you can't just go charming my head cheerleader like that! I saw that you two kissed so intimately just before I slammed the door open. You don't want this to be blogged by Jewfro, don't you? She'll lose her popularity, and then she'll lose herself. You're already a loser so that won't affect you." She said harshly. Honestly, I was hurt not just by the fact that I am a universe away from being an ignorant miscreant, but by the way that she described Quinn – like she's just surviving with the major aid of popularity. "Now run along and leave me and my new pet, Schuester, to our business."

She was going to wreck the choir room. and by the looks and smell of that boar, it was excited to do so too; however, I couldn't care less about that now when I still don't know if Quinn is still in the school or not. _I needed to at least talk to her. _I normally don't get affected by what other people say as long as I feel that what I do is right, but Ms. Sylvester had a point – _an apparently very vital point in Quinn Fabray's life._

After I got out of the choir room, I speedily sphurinted across the dim and empty halls to the locker room to see if Quinn was still getting her bag. _If she isn't there, she already left without a second thought. If she's still there, there must be something real, somehow._ But, when I inspected the locker room – both the males' and females' – I disappointedly dropped my head and continued my trek to just get out of the school and clear my head of what implausibility just happened in a matter of hours. _Maybe it was just the timing of it all that pulled us together._

Glumly, I walked out of the building and fished my car keys out of my pocket just so I can get home fast. As I looked around the dark parking lot, my eyes only caught one figure, a figure that was more angelic than an angel itself could be. Porcelain and gold looked right at me and I said, "Quinn, why are you still here? I thought you left, I searched for you in the locker rooms."

"I forgot that Sam was supposed to give me a ride today. And since I already told you what happened, can you give me a ride, Berry?" She asked as if she were as shy as a butterfly.

A new reflex got to respond first, "Of course, I'd be glad to give you a ride home. I promise you that I am the safest driver to take you home in the midst of the night. I aced the driver's practical and written test that –," I was cut off with the arching of her flawless eyebrows and the small smirk that formed on her ethereal feature. In return, I managed to offer her a goofy megawatt smile. _I know that I'm typically dorky, but even I can tell that this is a different level; on the other better hand, she's still here._

"Okay, Berry, no need to recite all the road laws for me," she said taking a slight step back. "Also, when you're driving please don't talk. I'll feel safer then." _How did she know that I knew all the road laws?_

"Sure," I said as I led the way to my car. As we were walking, I pulled out my phone and found out that the battery was dead. _That figures why my Dad wasn't even calling._

When we got to my car, I silently said to the voice key, "Mercedes, on," then it ignited by itself. I opened Quinn's door for her because that's what a gentleman would do regardless of whom they are doing it for. My brain was itching about how Quinn feels about _what just happened_ in the choir room because I sure do feel splendid. I knew she still has a boyfriend, but screw that guy for being such, dare I say it, an _asshole. I'm a New Yorker; that should have come out of me naturally._

"Nice car," she muttered just as I got on the driver's seat and started backing up.

"Thanks," I said in a far from overtly confident tone I normally have.

The fact that I know where her house intrigues me too, but I think it was because I and my fathers chased her car when she and her friends threw eggs at our windows. I figured that the car ride would last about a quarter of an hour so I decided to make the minutes count.

Although we were both hushed for the first five minutes, I was determined to get something done. _I really needed to know, I know that that's too much to ask in just mere minutes but I was aching for something. _"So, what happened in the choir room, I-I-," I rarely stuttered but this was new.

"Can we just not talk about that." She said sternly as if she was a stone. _I noticed that what she uttered wasn't a request; it was a command._

"Are you sure?" I can't help but push for something – at least a tiny bit of appreciation perhaps. _Perhaps I am also pipe dreaming at the moment._

"If you don't stop talking about it, I'll jump out of the car." _Definitely not a joke._

"Okay, I'll stop," I paused, "I guess Coach Sylvester talked about this with you."

"Seriously, Bieber, how annoying can you be? I've spent the last few hours locked up with you in a place where you probably sucked all of the oxygen in, that's why I didn't have my head straight when we kissed!" She couldn't have made her point cross the tension more. "Is that what you wanted to hear, Berry?"

"Yes," I'm at a loss for words and I just lost, "that's all I wanted to hear, Quinn. Thank you."

After that frenzied argument, we stayed silent for the rest of the ride. When I stopped the car at the house beside Quinn's, I secretly hoped that she would at least say something, anything. Although my hope was left to rot to dust, I did manage to sneak in an "I'm sorry" while she was just opening her car door which I was planning to open for her if not for my damn pathological need to be knowledgeable about everything that includes me in the story.

I'm expecting the even more absolute apocalypse of my high school life tomorrow. I'll probably bring my whole closet now that I've thought of that.

**QUINN'S POV**

After I got out of Ray's car, I quickly regretted what I just said to him. What I said were wrong, he did everything but bring apathy to me and yet I shunned him with the harshest tone. He muttered that he was sorry while I was opening the car door. _He was a complete gentleman._ I felt like if I didn't get inside of my fake home, I would cry and wish that he will hold me until I settle down.

Coach Sylvester was right; she did have a point. I would lose my popularity and all that I've worked for if I decide to succumb to Ray's unquestionable sweetness albeit just for more than two hours. The strict mentor would undoubtedly have no qualms about kicking me off the Cheerios for surrendering to my _spirit._ I have to prove Coach wrong; I have to be even more ruthless to Ray Berry, _It's like killing two birds with one stone; I get to kill my slight and obviously transient affection for him and I get to keep my popularity. As my best rival friend Santana always says, "It's a win-win for me."_

As per usual my father is passed out on the couch and my mother is leaning her face flat on the dining table. Nothing and no one could more likely change them. _Trust me, I've tried._

I closed my room's door and started plotting ways on how to torment the poor guy even more. Sam was going to eventually apologize to me tomorrow once I let him touch some of my _ladyparts _without him pleading to. I have everyone on my side. Although I think I wouldn't have much sleep tonight.

**RAY'S POV **

Once I dropped Quinn of at her house, I drove back to mine in a subtle manner. It's already a quarter before 9 o'clock and Dad is probably really worried about my whereabouts for the past few hours.

I parked my car inside our huge garage. Our village is safe enough to even leave your car outside, but I prefer my car to be in the comfortable warmth of our place. _Nobody likes to seat on ice-cold leather._

When I got inside, I slowly closed the door, praying for it not to creek so loudly that my father would hear. But, he was already waiting by the staircase when I turned around. _Still, I managed to give effort._

"Ray, where have you been? I almost called the cops when I tried to call you for the forty-seventh time after I came home." He seemed really worried and annoyed at the same time.

"Dad, we were locked inside the choir room by the janitor. Sorry, I lost track of time." I dropped my head afterwards.

"'We'? Who's 'we'?" My Dad sounded fairly curious and confused.

"Uh," it's so rare for me to have dead-air, "Quinn Fabray and I got locked inside the choir room by the janitor because he was chasing her and she ran inside the choir room for it was the only one that wasn't locked at the moment she ran away from the Biology Lab which she was in before we were locked in the choir room." I spoke in one breath. _Maybe he didn't hear the name because I wasn't sure if the paragraph came to him in English._

"Quinn Fabray? Russell Fabray's Quinn Fabray?"_ I underestimated my father's ramble comprehension._

"Yes," I muttered, "she was very unlike her stern father." I tried to defend her.

"Don't be so sure, didn't she torture you for the past two years?" He asked with arched eyebrows and a defiant countenance.

"Well, she was nice with me at the time."

"Just be aware, Ray. You know high school is a place for pranks and deception."

"Sure, I was all ears." I answered briskly as I went up the stairs.

_I'm surely going to have to bring much, much more than my usual changes of clothing._

!"£$%^&*()

_Thursday morning, I'm ready. Quite._

As I haul my unusually bulky backpack out of my car's trunk, I was immediately picked up by Karofsky and Azimio_. Albeit their oddly early harassment, I can still guess my oppressors accurately just by their handles which are quite easy to differentiate. _Then, I smelled garbage and I know that I'm definitely going to the dumpster. All my horrific high school years, I've only been put into the garbage dump twice because I think they like ruining my outfits more through brightly colored stains that are hardly washed off.

_I need a shower… and someone to punch._

I commonly face their bullying with my head high and a confident countenance, but this time I was somewhat exceptionally livid. Now I have to take another shower again when I just took one not an hour ago. Classes start at 9 and it's a good thing that I go to school daily at 8 just to prepare for the day. But, the question is: _Where the hell am I supposed to shower when the only thing open this early is the Cheerios locker room? I can't drive back home obviously because I don't want my car to reek of trash and humiliation._

I went inside the building and dodged every Cheerio hangout spot – I know their locker room is one of their many hangout spots, but still I had no choice. I tried stealthily to go inside and shower for the smallest amount of time but as expected, here's how I failed to do so:

I unintentionally rammed myself onto the lockers causing a ruckus which no one heard, fortunately. I was looking back to see if anyone was following, then _boom – I got checked by the lockers square on my nose._

From the throbbing of my nose, I forgot to lock the showers after I went in. The event that followed is even more degrading than my bizarrely growing number of embarrassing mishaps.

When I got the chance to wipe my face with the towel after I showered, I got slushied. I got five slushies all in one throw. _Way to ruin everything I discomfited myself for, but at least I had my boxers on._

As I wiped the stinging corn syrup from my eyes, I was hoping that the culprits are Karofsky and his band of Neanderthals but seeing angelic features and golden hair, I felt something stir inside me. _Something I cannot describe. Even in a time like this when she anguishes me, I don't have the ability to HATE her. I felt something close to disappointment, and it boggles me why._

I saw her laughingwith Sam and the other Cheerios save for Santana and Brittany. This event would probably be on my top humiliation moments of my hopefully and expectedly successful life.

"As you see, girls, I just proved myself right! Fairy Berry here is gay!" What she said was followed with rowdy laughter and derogatory name-calling.

Quinn stepped forward with a nasty smirk plastered on her porcelain face. "Berry, answer me this: Are you a perv or are you gay? Because I think those two are the only real factors why you came in the Cheerios' locker room."

I saw Sam move closer to me and hoisted me by my collar while holding a spiteful scowl on his face. "If you ever, ever think that you can lock Quinn in the choir room by herself again, I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

_Where did that threat come from?_

"Honestly, Sam, I do not know anything about my locking Quinn inside the choir room by herself! Now please, get the fuck away from me!" I pushed him off with all the tired strength I can muster as I emphasized on the "by herself". _I don't cuss much – I rarely do – but I felt like my situation needed one._

I was faced with a fist straight to my jaw which sent me falling to the ground when I finished pushing him off and stating my defense. "And stay the hell down," he said as he stomped his foot on my gut. All of that was followed with boisterous laughter and kissing sounds. _I don't even want to open my eyes now. I was hurt, inside and out. Emotionally and physically._

!"£$%^&*()

When I felt the need to stand up and open my eyes, first period was going to start in 10. I pulled myself of the sticky floor, sighed deeply and just let my mind wander off while holding myself with my back against the shower walls. I just noticed that I haven't even put on my clothes yet.

_The only borderline positive thing that was happening right now is that no Cheerio came inside here while I sulked on the wet floor. Or, so I thought…_

"RuPaul, what the fuck are you doing here?" The intruder maliciously shouted. I was so surprised of the interference I almost got a whiplash from turning my head around.

I can only blink and furrow my brows to her statement. I can taste fresh and coagulated blood on my lips. I can see her hurriedly coming to my side and heaving me to stand up.

_Santana Lopez, the tough bitch who's still second-in-charge of the whole school, is letting me sit on the shower room bench and is wiping the side of my bloody lip with her own towel._

_Is this bizarre surprise supposed to be good or bad? Last time I checked, surprises don't come to me in beautiful wrappers and reveal themselves as the worst monsters._

/

A/N: I'll update sooner, promise. Next chapter is going to be a blast to write! Thanks for reading!


	4. I'm Not Complaining

Title: **SLUSH AND BURN **(Chapter 4/?)

Author: **caffeinejunk**

Rating: PG-13 (Getting there – NC-17, that is)

Length:

Spoilers: NONE

Summary: Angst/Romance/Humor. AU. Ray Brandon Berry is still hated by Quinn Fabray for no reason. But then, the improbable has decided to be the inevitable.

Pairings: male!Rachel(Ray)/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, male!Rachel(Ray)/Puck friendship, male!Rachel(Ray)/Santana

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

A/N: Some Pezberry and Puckleberry friendship in this chapter! Thanks for still sticking with the story! Leave comments, reviews and suggestions – they keep me going. Thanks for favoriting, alerting, and all the awesome response! I read all of them!

"_Santana Lopez, the tough bitch who's still second-in-charge of the whole school, is letting me sit on the shower room bench and is wiping the side of my bloody lip with her own towel._

_Is this bizarre surprise supposed to be good or bad? Last time I checked, surprises don't come to me in beautiful wrappers and reveal themselves as the worst monsters."_

**Chapter 4 I'm Not Complaining**

_A month after the shower room incident…_

I developed an unlikely friendship with guess who? _Santana, and with her comes Brittany and Puck. Yes, I'm now part of a quirk-filled clique with two famed cheerleaders and the school's resident man-whore. At least I'm part of something now._

Sometimes I really just want to slap myself and wake up because I think I'm still probably lying on the wet shower room floor with blood dripping from my lip. The whole "friendship in high school" thing is still a bit eerie to me, probably because all three somehow made part in my torturous teenage years. _Oh, they still call me "Berry" except for Brittany – she's sweet._

I am still getting slushied, belittled, and called with derogatory names; however, all of my bullies get black eyes and bruises more often nowadays. _Weird, but maybe not that weird. _I endure the everyday agony of being mostly verbally abused because of the newfound alliance.

In the first two weeks of my cautious camaraderie with Santana, Brittany and Puck; the Latina's still hesitant about letting our friendship get heard through the grapevine; the blonde was somehow indifferent but very ecstatic when we partake in certain activities that friends would do; and Puck was still giving me his usual homosexuality puns.

_Two weeks ago…_

We were hanging out in my house – where we do most of our "bonding" – on a lazy Saturday. My fathers decided to take some time off and go to NYC for the start of fall so I the house was all mine until next week. I had plenty of cash and my platinum credit card can probably buy a house so I was good for the whole time.

It was like a small carnival in the living room. Puck and I were currently into a very heated round of Rock Band on my PlayStation 3 and I was currently beating him into pulp. _Also it was our 23__rd__ match, he just won't give up._ Santana and Brittany were playing Just Dance 2 on the Wii. _Maybe Puck is on a very devastating losing streak because he's been staring at the girls' behinds for most of the songs. And believe me, there was a lot of shaking, grinding, swaying, and more shaking going on. It's not as if I was staring myself. Hear that? My subconscious just snorted in disbelief._

Right when the blonde inched just a bit over her opponent, I've just took the mohawk off Puck's big head with a humiliating deficit – his score wasn't even half of mine. "Hey, Berry, do you have some drinks here?" Santana asked with a devious smirk.

"Oh, no, you are not going to drink alcohol in my home! I have the decency not to drink until I'm legally permitted to." I huffed with dignity. _I sounded eerily righteous._

"Okay, Berry," Santana said putting her tan arms up a bit, "I just wanted to get some Gatorade or something."

"Oh," I say shyly, "I'm sorry."

Puck laughed lightly as well as Brittany. "So, do you have some or what?" The Latina asked, crossing her slender arms.

"I think we have all the flavors in the fridge. Also, feel free to get anything you want in there." I smiled as I pointed them the pantry and the fridge.

"Thanks," Brittany as she hugged me and went with Santana to get some drinks and probably snacks. _I didn't know why she would hug me for that, but I feel happier already._

"Fairy, you were just lucky!" I turned around as Puck was already picking out our next song. _When can he understand that I own this game?_

"Please stop with the names." I said with my brows furrowed in disbelief.

When Santana and Brittany came back from the kitchen holding a tray with a bowl of popcorn, juices and some Gatorade, I already submerged Puck to deep failure in three songs. They both sat down on our plush couch that complimented the warm tones of our living room, Puck took a seat on the lazy boy reclining it as far as it can, and I parked myself on the adjoining loveseat the cheerleaders' accommodating sofa.

"Hey, S, can't Ray go with us to lunch on Monday? Because he really knows a lot about ducks and other cute animals, and he tells me all about them." Brittany asked and stated with a bright smile. _Sometimes not all she says is neither here nor there._

"Uhm," Santana thought for about two seconds, "Sorry, B, I think Berry has something going on everyday for lunch." Puck just shrugged at the thought.

"No, he doesn't," the blonde cheerleader shook her head gently while producing that sweet optimistic smile. "I see him in the auditorium or in the choir room every lunch."

"Okay," Santana closed her eyes for a second, "Berry, can go with us to lunch tomorrow." Even the tough Latina could not resist Brittany's innocent charm while Puck just nodded in agreement. I mouthed a "thank you" to Brittany which I think she didn't understand because she scrunched her face and asked what I said quite loudly.

_Back to the present…_

Until now I've been spending my free time and breaks with the three even if I get slushied three times on a daily basis, shoved harshly into lockers and tossed into the garbage dump every morning or after Glee practice. Most of the immensely unguided mischief is governed by Quinn and Sam. _Of course, the dream couple always has to be the boss of the executions but they never get their hands dirty. The Mighty Quinn never gets her dainty and flawless hands dirty._

Glee was getting more awkward and uncomfortable by the session. I don't really talk much in front anymore because I'm exhausted of seeing their monotonous and snide comments and retorts to what brilliant ideas I have in mind.

Puck, Santana and Brittany always tried to minimize the abuse put on me by literally beating the crap out of my oppressors – except for Quinn and Sam, of course. Everyone knows their ranks, but the rank they know most about is the grand couple's pedestal. I've seen Karofsky with a two black eyes and a split lip the day after he shoved me into the lockers and dropped three slushies on me. _Must be Puck's very handy work because when I saw him that day, his knuckles were bruised and bandaged._

I just got my first slushie facial today. _It was grape so at least it was my favorite flavor. _I was sulking down the hallway with Puck. He was heading to the clinic because it was already 5 minutes before Calculus so he asked me to take some notes for him. He has been a pretty solid friend so I help him a lot with his academics.

"Berry, I'm gonna have an I-survived-a-month-in-junior-year party on Friday. You should come." He said as he faced front. He was two inches taller than me so I had to raise my head and give him a confused look. _It was the first time he invited me to one of his parties. Given that it was his first party of junior year, but THIS IS MY FIRST HIGH SCHOOL PARTY INVITATION._

"Okay," I mumbled after I got out of my surprise. "Should I bring anything on Friday?" I didn't know if you're supposed to bring anything on parties, but for the most part I knew Puck will stock up on the alcohol so maybe I could bring some snacks instead.

"Sure, you can bring a hose. Ours got bit by a dog."

Even though that is a completely dubious thing to bring to a party, I nodded my head to Puck's request, and then gave me a confident smirk. "Berry, got to go, sleep's waiting."

"Oh," Noah turned around while walking backwards, "Don't worry, my party's off-limits to Ladylips and Quinn Bitch."

"By the way, party starts at 5. Don't be late." I am mildly impressed that Noah didn't go into anyone while he was walking backwards.

_Splash. Thump._

As Noah's left me for just few seconds, I was faced with my second slushie of the day – blueberry – and a nice push that left me facing the ground. The floor reflected two blondes laughing at me with the most abhorrent tone. _Quinn and Sam._ Quinn threw the first insult, "Thought you wanted to make your awful shirt better, Bieber!"

"Dude, you are as weak as a toothpick, and your shirt looks a hell of a lot better with the stain!" Sam added._ Did anyone not know that I exercise daily and that my fitness record is, dare I say it, "off the hook"?_

I got up, wiped my eyes with my palms, smoothened out my now stained-and-never-to-be-cleansed argyle shirt, and looked the two straight in their eyes. _I'm tired of this._ I quickly shoved the taller blonde boy by the collar to the row of lockers and kneed him right on his gut. _He's going to feel that later on._ As he writhed in pain in my grasp and held his lower torso, I backed off and thought about what I've just done when he surprisingly jumped at me and gave me a blow to my left eye and another one to my cheek. _I don't resort to violence; I've never resorted to violence so I didn't have the nerve to hit him back._

I felt Sam's weight on me getting lighter so I slowly opened my eyes and saw Mr. Schuester getting him off me. Quinn stayed at the side the whole time with a stoic look on her face. _It's as if surprise has taken over her body and deprived her of her ability to respond to her surroundings._

Santana and Brittany were the ones who helped me stand up. Apparently according to my blurred vision while Sam punched me, they were rounding the corner when the whole thing happened and came running towards me. _We had free period together. Oh, they are so going to get a slideshow on how skipping would not improve their chances of getting a scholarship. That reminds me, why wouldn't I include Noah there?_

We got out of the scene as the two cheerleaders guided me to the girls' restroom. I made my mind digress from the fact that I am not even allowed in here, but seeing my case, maybe this one's an exception.

Brittany made me sit on stool, and Santana pushed my head lightly so it was not dangling off the side of the sink. "Brit, get Berry his towel and change of clothes in his locker." The blonde sprinted out of the door to get what Santana ordered.

"Wait, how do you two even know my locker combo?" I slurred while Santana was now rinsing my hair. _Her hands were soft on my scalp as if she was also giving me a massage while at it._

"We were the ones who put a squirrel in your locker last year. Why wouldn't we know your combo?" She arched her brow as she gave one of her self-assured smirks. _Needless to say, I am now officially traumatized of squirrels in metal fencing._

I was about to speak when Brittany came rushing in and holding the necessities to the Latina's face and continually saying, "Here you go!"

Santana took the towel while Brittany walked to my other side. The black-haired cheerleader held my head up and started drying my hair with my black, gold star-patterned towel. _I got that custom-made from Turkey._

"Lean down a bit," she gently said while patting my forehead down and cradling the back of my head with her arm. _If I weren't a greatly disciplined young man, I would have said that there is so much sexual tension radiating from the gap between our bodies and that I feel hot at the moment._

I did as she told because I would never waste the moment where her soft side is showing. "What time is it?"

"It's already free period, Ray." _It was the first time she talked to me by my name, not some by one of her many derogatory insults or by my last name. I like "this" Santana._

"Wow, you said my first name." I said with a smirk as I looked up to her eyes – they are glinting of soft dark brown.

"Well then, sorry, Fairy Berry. I thought you wanted to be respected for once." I felt a thud on the back of my head after her statement. From what I figure out, she dropped my head after I mentioned her rare slip-up.

"What was that for?" I questioned as I rubbed the slowly developing bulk on the back of my head while squirming a bit. I was now sitting on the stool gazing up to her. She had this smile that was genuinely playful, not her usual just _playful which involves mostly sarcasm and insulting._

"You look really cute right now, Ray." The blonde randomly intervened while Santana was now snickering at my side.

"Thanks, Brit," I humbly said with a sparkling smile. _I can feel that my smiles have sparkles._

"So, Berry, you coming to Puck's party on Friday?" The other cheerleader inquired out of the blue. _Speaking of blue, I think there's going to be something blue and bulky on the back of my head tonight._

"You should totally come," Brittany insinuated, "Puck throws super awesome parties!"

"Yeah, Brit's right. You're sometimes fun to have around and we'll be at the party so you should." The invitation from Puck was flattering; the invitation from Brittany was energizing; and, the invitation from Santana was making me ecstatic about the party.

"No need to worry, I'm going to the party," I took a brief pause. "Anyway, do you guys need a ride there? Or, like a designated driver after? I know you two are presumably going to have some alcoholic beverages in Puck's rendezvous so you might need someone sober to drive you home."

"Sure, Berry. We'll see you at your place at 9."

"But, Noah said the party will commence at 8 and he doesn't want me to be late." I scrunched my forehead at her appeal to be late.

She turned to look at me with a look of good-natured revulsion. "First of all, you do not say 'commence' while pertaining to one of Puck's parties. Second, it's a party, not a board meeting; you're expected to come fashionably late."

"S is right, Ray. And, we also need to dress you up before the party so I guess we'll come to your house earlier." Brittany excitedly said. _She always speaks with a smile… or a confused look._

"You know, I do have a few party clothes." I scoffed as a matter of fact.

"Where did you get them, Baby Gap?" Santana arched her brows like what Quinn usually does to intimidate those like me who are at the bottom of the social ladder.

"Fine," I finally surrendered knowing that I am tired of all the _bullshit_ that I've been put through the whole time I've been here.

"Bye, Ray," the blonde said as she kissed my cheek gently and pulled me in for a quick hug, then skipped to the door and out.

"What she said," Santana added with a lighthearted expression. _She didn't kiss or hug me, though. Damn, that would have been quite alleviating._

For at least that moment, I no longer felt the throbbing of my bruising left eye.

!£$%^&*()

Asking permission from my fathers to go to Noah's party was the easiest part. They were still hung-over the obvious information that I had a few people who treated me somehow kindly for a change. They also surprisingly gave me the go-ahead to drink some _punch _at the party if I wanted to, just letting me promise that I won't drink much and I won't drive after. _I didn't even ask for that and I don't even need that because I don't drink; on the other hand, it was good to know that they approve of my eccentric set of friends._

!"£$%^&*()

It was now Friday and 5 minutes before 8 o'clock. I was already ready to go to the party – wearing my plaid sweater and an argyle shirt underneath paired with dark Levi's pants and my usual leather shoes. _These weren't exactly my party clothes, but I had the bright thought that the rest of the football and hockey team could be there so these would do._

My fathers were out for their weekly date night, and they gave my curfew some leeway until 3 in the morning. They said it was my first party and I might as well milk it.

As soon as I heard a loud thump from the door, I rapidly trekked down our cherry wood steps and ran my hands through my hair before opening the door.

"Wow, Berry, do you look like a 6-year-old grandpa!" Santana quickly snapped at my clothing choice.

"Umm," Brittany scrutinized my look, "Ray, I thought you had some party clothes?" _It was more of a question rather than a statement._

"Gee, thanks for the compliments!" I said sternly wearing a displeased look.

The two led themselves inside and went up the stairs. "Let's go raid your closet," Santana said with a devious smirk while Brittany clapped out of enthusiasm, and opened my bedroom door with me trailing behind them.

To be completely honest, I had a huge – I mean really huge – set of _party clothes_, I just don't want them to get stained and tainted of humiliation in school or any other place in this cowtown; however, I could probably decimate the thought of getting mortified just for tonight.

"When you said 'few party clothes', you did mean 'few' right? This does not look like 'few' to me." Santana mumbled as she gradually paced in my walk-in closet which held a plethora of designer clothes on the right side; my designer footwear on the left side; my collection of ties, watches, brooches, sunglasses, and the likes on a fairly large counter occupying the middle; and a full-body mirror which faced the entrance. I think she was positively appalled she did not see my usual toddler-grandfather wardrobe. _That's because I just keep those in drawers. _

"Even I know this isn't really 'few'," the taller blonde said looking cheery as always.

Santana took hold of my jet black Armani leather jacket, a plain white Calvin Klein shirt that's quite fitting to my defined body, and my white Nike Air sneakers.

"San, these would look great on Ray!" Brittany almost jumped for joy as she passed the articles of clothing from the Latina's grasp to my still hesitant hands.

"Just try them on, Berry," the fierce Latina said with a curved eyebrow and a persuading countenance.

I did as she told; slipping off of my typical unpleasant outfit – I'm going to admit it – and putting on what she handed me. I undressed with their presence in the closet because my body is not that disgusting and this is my house, so I had the right to. _It's not as if they were complaining. This is a total boost for my self-confidence and self-esteem if they needed more enhancing._

I knew they would look nice on me when I bought them at some point, but I never knew that they would look better with the two cheerleaders staring at my reflection from behind with grateful smiles.

"Catch, Berry," Santana said before she lightly threw me my pair of black Rayban wayfarers. "They're just for your swagger. You don't need to wear them inside; you just need to remove them when you're inside."

"Thanks, you two," I proudly said. "Also, if these get downed in beer or something fruity, they're on both your accounts. Just so you know." I said with a serious tone, and then shook my head in light laughter.

"You're welcome, Ray," Brittany said while she stepped near me and smoothed out my leather jacket.

"Don't mind it; we're just glad to get rid of your horrid clothes for once. And, who knew Berry had such a hot body." Santana added as she smirked and crossed her arms. She was wearing a slinky red tank top that hugged her curves just right, sinful black short shorts, and strappy black stilettos; she had her silky dark hair down tonight which was, least to say, enticing. Her tan skin was glistening in the soft beam from my closet's bulb. Brittany, on the other hand, was wearing an apple green strapless dress which fitted her physique, and white sandals; her blonde hair splayed all over her shoulders, quite messy but still cute.

"I think it's already a quarter to 8. We should get going." I gestured to let them go out first. Santana stopped on her way out to dishevel my hair a little bit, letting some curls fall onto my forehead. They were still somewhat damp because I was quite anxious about the party so I forgot to dry my hair.

They were racing down the steps – probably Brittany's idea – and I tried really hard not to stare. With my excessive amount of self-control, I managed not to stare with what were flaunting themselves in my face. _I tell you, hips and hair._

"Ray, you know you can stare, right?" Brittany said right after we got downstairs. Least to say, I was beginning to turn red. _That's still the least to say._

"I-I-I wasn't really," I only stutter once in a blue moon. _Maybe it was a blue moon on the night in the choir room._

"Berry, stop torturing yourself over it," Santana said with indifference. "It's kind of flattering, getting checked out by a homo. Right, Brittany?" The Latina whipped her head around to look at the blonde who was looking absolutely puzzled.

"San, I thought you said Ray wasn't really gay?" _That was an even bigger slip of words._

"Never mind, Brit. C'mon, Puck's going to call us any minute now." Santana said with a disappointed tone. She held her hand out to Brittany and the blonde gladly took it.

We went out of the house and I bolted the door, leaving the house key inside the porch lamp. If by any chance I'd lose my keys, I wouldn't be locked out of my home to freeze.

I started the car, and backed out off our brick driveway. Santana was riding shotgun, and Brittany was still fiddling with the DVD player at the backseat.

_I felt like I was shot with a gun on some part of my body that I would rather not talk about even with my intuitive self._

**QUINN'S POV **

I feel _hot _today. The same _hot _tingling inside me when I was with Ray in the choir room – specifically, when he kissed me so tenderly without any doubt, panic, or force. I miss him. The small time we spent inside there – locked until Ms. Sylvester abruptly bothered us – was completely delightful. His minty lips were very delicate sliding between mine.

For the most part, I just want to at least talk to him for a while. _I don't know if that's enough of an excuse for profusely tormenting him this past month; as delusional as it may sound, I wish it is. _

Sam and I weren't invited to Puck's Friday party most probably because he and my two beta Cheerios have been friends with the brunette boy since the shower room mess. I never liked it when Sam hit him, especially not on the face. But, I've made up my mind that the best parties to come to are the ones you're not invited to.

_Oh, I still feel agitatedly humid._

**RAY'S POV**

I parked my car two houses beside Puck's because that was the only parking space left that isn't prone to damage once the partygoers start going bonkers. I didn't let the two women get out of the car first, not while I'm not opening their doors for them. _I'm willing to prove people who say "chivalry is dead" wrong._

You can actually smell the alcohol and hear the loud bang of music from where I parked which means that the self-proclaimed stud of Mckinley is about at most an hour away from getting sued by his neighbors. If someone didn't sue him for the outright riveting noise, they're martyrs, or they're just deaf in one or both ears.

Brittany and Santana were already scoffing at how I looked – I looked like I am facing an undefined Math problem in which Einstein himself didn't even seem to follow. I shook my apparent fretfulness away and continued walking toward Puck's crowded and cluttered porch.

"Who the fuck invited HomoBerry?" Karofsky, holding a plastic red cup that smelled of musky alcohol, shouted as he opened the door to face the three of us. _Do high school parties incorporate proper ethics in their socialization? Unquestionably no._

Puck reached the door just in time, "Shut the hell up, shitface." He pointed to Karofsky and led us in pausing while I was in front of Karofsky, "I'll throw you the fuck out of here if you insult Jew Buddy here." He's obviously drunk, but I felt like I really had someone that resembled brotherhood for me.

I handed the hose that Puck asked me to bring. _I already had it inside my car right after I got home the day he told me about the party._

"Thanks, Berry, and nice outfit" he said inspecting the yellow tube then my attire. "Here, have a drink." Puck handed me the red cup and started his trek to the keg. When he got there, he immediately attached the hose to the drum and the rest is evidently going to be history.

The three of us headed for the kitchen. _I think I was checked out by a couple of Cheerios and bystanders when I removed my wayfarers much like what Zac Efron did in his movie "17 Again". _I put down the red cup on the murky counter when Santana refilled it with a more powerful one. I stared at the now filled container with curiousness and fascination. "Berry, you won't die if you take a small sip." Santana said rolling her eyes to my phasing out.

"It's still bad for you, right?" I paused, "Although, I have read some reports that a minimal intake of alcohol does have some positive effects to the body. It was also used as medicine in Ancient Egypt, but their use of it is probably obsolete anyway." I dropped my head.

"I just said if you wanted to take a sip, you can. You didn't have to give me a mini-lecture about it." I had the eerie thought that she actually enjoyed it when I rambled about something I do not want to give in to.

With the blare of Cali Swag's "Teach Me How To Dougie" penetrating my eardrums, I gave in with the final thought that I am going to regret this sooner or later.

_Probably much sooner._

_Two vague hours later…_

Santana was now heaving my body weight up the stairs to get me away from the drinks and take me some place where I can sober up for a moment. My odor was quite like Puck's the moment I arrived at his party, only I still had the pleasantry of my unreasonably expensive Burberry perfume which I thought was fine for this occasion. My eyes were both just half-open and I think I'm smiling like a gullible moron.

I do remember a few things: the fact that I hammered Karofsky's face with my fists right after I heard him berating Kurt as a _faggot _which I thought was a completely vile thing to say; I held the new record for doing a keg stand for exactly a minute and 15 seconds; and lastly, I really just drank cup after cup after cup of substances which tasted like metal in my mouth but still hard to let go of.

When we got to what I assumed is Mrs. Puckerman's room, Santana instantly directed me to the toilet bowl and gently rubbed circles on my back. My stomach's contents got out of my system and I was sweating copiously after. We both sat on the floor, our backs to the bathtub wall for a few minutes just to feel consciousness slowly and meagerly coming back to me. When I tried to get up, Santana was already holding me by the shoulders and waist, and led me to the sink. I turned the faucet and drenched my face with water while my eyes closed tightly to get a transient leave from the impending headache that was bound to arrive any time soon.

I fished out something – my portable, foldable toothbrush – from my back pocket, and I saw the Latina giving me a very bemused look which kind of signified "Really?" in my mind. _I wasn't planning on emptying my stomach at the party, but I wouldn't be Ray Berry if I wasn't the least bit prepared. _I opened the mirror cabinet, put just the right amount of toothpaste onto my toothbrush, and started my brushing routine. It took me three minutes to completely sweep my pearly whites clean. I also found some floss and mouthwash on the counter so I finished my oral hygiene custom completely.

Santana still looked at me with that semi-shocked expression, and stated, "You're weird."

I was relatively less drunk than I was when I first got in this room so I managed to respond, "Can you point out that situation where you found me peculiar?"

"Like who would bring a damn toothbrush to a party?" She said looking straight into my eyes, and then rolling her darker orbs after.

"I just equipped myself of the things I would most likely use when faced with a situation like this one. I have a source for it, you know."

"Don't tell me, you _googled _about how to be prepared for a party." She huffed in a sarcastic manner.

"Actually, the specific link was from Yahoo Answers." I proudly pointed out to her.

She held out her hand to my face and closed her eyes, probably contemplating on whether to strangle me or just drown me in the bathtub. "Just follow me." _I like Santana's tempted face and her controlling-her-temper face. They are both sort of endearing._

She patted the bed and sat on the edge. She isn't nearly as drunk as I am; I think she didn't even got a sip tonight. According to the barely understandable images in my mind, after I got my first drink she was already handling me and making sure I am still sitting on my chair right.

After I sat beside her, I let myself plop down on the bed with my arms open and my feet dangling off the rim. _I don't even know if we were allowed to go up to Puck's mother's room, but I can't really make my moral compass work at this state._

I was strangely delighted when Santana lied next to me with her head on my bicep. "You ruined this party for me, Berry," she said with some sort of giggle.

"Care to enlighten me why, Lopez," the liquid courage giving me enough audacity to also address her by her last name.

She chuckled before replying, "I never even got to really party because I've been watching out for your ass all this time; that's why."

I shifted my sight from the ceiling to her appearance – her hair was all over my arm, a small smile lingering on her lips, and wickedly shadowy orbs sparkled lightly as the soft moonlight hit them. I think she felt the weight of my gaze on her and turned around, tucking her arm under mine and looking at me with a smile. _An actual smile which you only show when you are genuinely pleased with something. _I laughed lightly, not knowing why I just did; however, she laughed with me which eased off my apprehensions.

When both our grins wavered off our faces, I didn't exactly feel a jolt. Instead, I felt something hot and burning inside me. We both dove in for each others' lips, kissing fervently and languidly. She managed to roll on top of me, and I tucked a stray lock of her hair behind her ear – more like caressed the shell her ear with the soft tuck. She pushed down my shoulders as well as my hips with her hands and legs as she was now on all fours. _Wow, Cheerios really are strong. _The Latina leaned down again to capture my elevated lips for a mere second then went down on my neck, biting, soothing, and repeating the two over and over again almost covering every inch of my visible neck and jawline. _I think I'm getting drunk again from her alone. _I grabbed her head gently and pulled her in for a searing kiss as I licked in between her lips and asked for entrance. She immediately granted my request and bit my tongue as it went inside her warm mouth. Hers was also inside my mouth, memorizing every crevice it can with such rate of speed that sent shivers all the way _down there_.

We continued to make-out so in the heat of the moment, I managed to grip her hips and trace unclear shapes on her sides then flipping us over until she was beneath me. I saw ardent lust and passion on her eyes, and she probably sees it on mine too. Her hands quickly went inside my shirt and scratched lightly on my abs, making me squirm in satisfaction. To return the favor, I squeezed her waist inside her flimsy tank top with ease and velvetiness. I felt her smile under my ministrations while our lips were still attached to each other, playing and biting unhurriedly. Her grasp returned to my hair as if she was never going to pull back from our connection; and my right hand went under her body, leaving a miniscule amount of space between our hips and upper body.

I was so into our _activity_, and from the looks of it, she was too. Then, the door slammed open. _Bam_!

Quinn's and Sam's visage appeared from the door; they were currently _attached _to each other too. They stopped and stared at our position as we did the same. _I thought they weren't invited; I'm going to talk to Puck probably after._

Quinn had this look on her eyes which somewhat denoted disappointment, melancholia and resentment. I expected the last one, but the first two were not on my list of Quinn's reactions towards my acts.

_I am not delusional; I find her eyes easy to read and I don't know why others can't._

I looked intently at Santana, waiting for what she deemed to do next.

/

A/N: This chapter lacks brevity, obviously. Ha Ha! So please leave comments and reviews, you guys. I promise to update as soon as possible. Please pardon all my mistakes, or tell them to me so I can correct them next time. Have a good one!


	5. Rivalry Or Envy?

Title: **SLUSH AND BURN **(Chapter 5/?)

Author: **caffeinejunk**

Rating: PG-13 (we're really close to the NC-17)

Length: 3,000+

Spoilers: Spontaneous S2 Spoilers

Summary: Angst/Romance/Humor. AU. Ray Brandon Berry is still hated by Quinn Fabray for no reason. But then, the improbable has decided to be the inevitable.

Pairings: male!Rachel(Ray)/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, male!Rachel(Ray)/Puck friendship, male!Rachel(Ray)/Santana, male!Rachel(Ray)/Kurt friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for all the mistakes and errors.

A/N: This is when "Charlie" comes into play. I also decided to make Kurt be on Team Ray, him being friends with Rachel on the show appealed to me. Please leave comments and reviews on what you would like to see later on! Thank you!

A/N 2: BTW, can you suggest some sub-couples you would like to see? And, I'm working on incorporating the whole Glee club in Glee meetings.

A/N 3: Pezberry overload in this chapter. Seriously, I know I should put all of my focus on Faberry, but Ray and Santana's relationship will just fuel a more jealous!Quinn which literally translates to… I don't know exactly what it translates to because it's unexplainable possessiveness.

"Quinn had this look on her eyes which somewhat denoted disappointment, melancholia and resentment. I expected the last one, but the first two were not on my list of Quinn's reactions towards my acts.

_I am not delusional; I find her eyes easy to read and I don't know why others can't._

I looked intently at Santana, waiting for what she deemed to do next."

**Chapter 5 Rivalry or Envy**

After almost 20 seconds of gauche gaping, Santana shrugged and pulled my head toward hers rather hastily. We almost gave each other a headbutt, but she directed the kiss well as she tilted my head for better movement. I heard moans and pants in my mouth which I think was from me mostly. Her legs hooked themselves on my waist tightly as she held onto me like a koala on a tree. The fluidity of our motions was making me sweat and heave with absolute pleasure.

With the promiscuous sounds we were making, I hardly heard the door's closing bang. Somehow in the deeply hidden room in my heart, I wanted to see Quinn foaming at the mouth when she clearly saw what we were doing. _I guess that type of my fancy is going to stay as a pipe dream for a vast amount of time._

The swipe of her tongue against mine was intoxicating in a way that the smoothness of our activity made me cringe in ecstasy. I was losing it, _fast._ I had enough restraint to think about how I want my first time to be not like this – drunk, dislodge, and disoriented; however, I decided that this specific happening doesn't happen that much and I must be an imbecile to let go of this burning action, not at least for a few more minutes. _Nevertheless, I am determined to stop while I still can. _

I gently rolled over Santana while she took it as a notion to go on top of me and pin me down, letting her lips ghost over my jaw, my neck, then onto my collar bone. What I said next was as hard as swallowing a shaved stone. "Let's stop this," I mumbled between ragged breaths and eye-rolls.

She took my scarcely pleading tone as a signal to stop the foreplay and slowly get into _business. _The girl started getting her hands inside my shirt, letting them rest on my hardened abs and slowly pushing my shirt upwards until I put my hands atop hers. "No, I meant we can't do this," I blubbered with closed eyes.

She looked at me with an incredulous but eventually shook it off a second later. The hot sensation was still below my belly. _And speaking of hot and burning, was that the fire alarm repeatedly beeping? Yes, it was._

_Wait, it was?_

Santana hastily grabbed my hand and hauled me off the bed while I was still getting out of my shock. _I wasn't prepared for this. _As my consciousness took over me before she got to open the room's door, I swiftly scooped the Latina off her feet, literally, and started running down the stairs with panic evident on my features. When we got down, I saw all who were still at the party staring intently at our position – I was carrying Santana bridal style with her arms looped around neck, we were both sweaty and flustered.

_Where was the fire, exactly?_

I gently dropped Santana on her feet, and we both straightened out our clothes. "Where the hell is the fire?" She asked with a very aggravated expression.

I turned my gaze to the kitchen as the fire alarm stopped beeping; I saw Mike screwing something which majorly resembled a fire alarm's control box. I softly closed my eyes, and breathed a sigh of relief and a sigh for control. My head was starting to throb with a tempo that was rather absurd.

There were only a few people left in the house, but the fact that they set off the fire alarm, I did not want to peruse. I found the nearest couch and plunked my body with less grace, my head directed at the ceiling. Santana settled down next to me and offered me a glass of water. I took it with enthusiasm for I was greatly dehydrated at the moment. _Alcohol is bad; it makes me feel weird things and uncomfortable stuff._

"Thank you, Santana," I woozily said before taking a gulp. I usually don't take ice water that much because it messes up my voice, but _it satisfied like nothing else in my current condition._

"Ray," she unexpectedly cooed then faced me with eyes that glimmered in the poor lighting, "I'm sorry if I kind of pressured you. I didn't mean to." She was looking somewhat unsure while saying this so after she finished her apology, she averted her gaze to her lap firmly and fiddled with her fingers.

She was already growing on me besides all the nicknames, and the fact that she called me by my first name without refraction is charming. I am not used to the _soft Santana_, but I would never get tired of it once it starts. I lifted her chin delicately with my fingers and smiled thoughtfully at her. Waiting for some kind of response other than a tense pout from her, I slowly, inch by inch, made our faces closer. I closed my eyes almost by instinct as I felt the relaxed, chaste longer-than-it's-supposed-to peck linger just a few more pushing seconds.

I pulled away gradually and beamed as I saw her countenance – smiling a little bit and just starting to open her eyes. I chuckled and said in a teasing tone, "You are most definitely sober, and yet you were so sweet."

She playfully slapped my arm, and bit back a giggle. "You're smooth when you're drunk, Berry. We should definitely get you to drink more."

I carried her legs up onto my lap and started removing her strappy stilettos as she rested her head on the couch's armrest. "I'm not going to ask you out in this condition. It's disrespectful in my book to ask someone out without my _shit_ together."

"Drunk, cursing Berry – this is definitely more like it. If you ask me out like you subtly promised, Breadsticks seems… Uhh…" She can't help but whimper while I was treating her to a tender foot massage. "Just keep doing… that."

"I need to be clear-headed first before I initiate my proposal for a tryst."

"I'm betting you don't even know half of what you did tonight and yet here you are, using words that Finn would cringe at." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Well then," I said as I straightened my back, "Can you please tell me what other fiascos I got myself into while I was inebriated?" I arched my brows and focused them on her.

"Let's see: first, you got smashed at your fourth tequila shot – a billboard sign for 'lightweight'; you beat the _shithead_ out of Karofsky which explains why he won't be at school for at least three days; you're now instantly friends with Captain Homo-rica; last, you told me pretty much a lot of your secrets." _Did I do all of that?_

I was stoked and humiliated - largely by my last drunken doing. "Uhm," I felt my cheeks redden in uncertainty, "albeit I'm happy about making Kurt one of my allies, exactly what are the secrets I told you about?" I scrunched up my face in conveying such an inquisitive declaration.

She chuckled, probably at the thought of the secrets I told her about. "I'll save the best for last," she smiled deviously and teasingly tapped her chin with a slender pointer finger while her eyes and eyebrows pointed towards the ceiling.

"Don't be a tease, it's really immature," I shook my head boldly.

Her devious smile never faltered as she had her eyes in a sort of "thinking look". "You said that you watched 'Teach Me How to Dougie' guide video on YouTube for 10 times; therefore, you love to dougie!" She laughed at the thought.

"Okay, that was bad. Anything else I need to know?"

"Let's just skip to the last part, this is boring me."

"Sure, what's the most intriguing secret I told you last night?"

"You said your first – from you exact words – 'enthralling and dream-enhancing kiss' was with Quinn Fabray inside a locked choir room, a night last month while sitting on a piano bench." She turned to a serious tone quite observably.

I couldn't blame her alteration of expression because I was also sporting a frown that changed the whole mood of the room. "Oh," I said faintly, "that I regret not only telling that, but also sharing that special moment of my life with her." _Another one of my countless skills and talents? Lying against my own resolve._

"Well, when you told me, it looked like you loved every moment of it. You were smiling like a buffoon while telling me the whole thing, I almost had to run to bathroom and puke from the 'cuteness'." She used her hands to gesture air quotes on the word.

"Can you just keep it a secret between us?" I asked with a pleading pout.

"That's cool, but I don't know if I can keep it from Brittany." She honestly pointed out.

"She already knows about this." I shrugged.

"What? You told her first?" She uttered with a shocked expression – mouth slightly agape and brows furrowed to the center.

I smiled at her countenance. "She found out by herself. I don't know how she sensed it, but she did." _Until now, I'm still amazed of B's sixth sense. Mine's strong; however, it's not that strong to figure out something that didn't leave any trace of clues or hints._

"I almost forgot B's incredibly intuitive sixth sense," she spoke with an apologetic grin.

I went back to rubbing her feet mindlessly. "I think you're taking too much pleasure from this." She rolled her eyes at my sentiment and dropped her head leisurely on the armrest with an obviously contented smirk and hooded eyes.

"So what if I am," she countered without opening her jovial lids.

"I should have some kind of hourly fee for this." I joked while giving pressure to every one of Santana's toes and smoothing out the palm of her feet with my thumbs, tickling her.

"How about a kiss per hour?" she opened her darling eyes to see me smirking while fondling with her littlest toe.

"So, we're free to do amorous physical things to each other now, and who knew you were so sappy?" I chuckled at the thought

"Shut it, Berry," she retorted then finally got up from her position and sat straight on the couch, making sure to kick me on the shoulder hard while she did so.

"Ouch, that hurt here," I placed my hand on my chest, and the other on my will-be-bruised-sometime-this-weekend shoulder.

"And to think that you just said I was sappy," she mockingly resolved.

I tapped my hand on her knee softly and said, "I think I need to get home now although it still seems too early for my curfew." It was just a quarter after one o'clock in the morning.

"I'll drive, please. If you get charged or happen to kill yourself for drunk driving, it's also on my tab." She took the keys which I've just taken from my pocket. Actually, I was glad she offered to drive because there was also no way I could go home without hitting something, whether it be a cat or a mailbox, on the way home. My fathers are going to reprimand me for this tomorrow, seeing my hangover will be very debilitating after I sleep my intoxication off.

"Sure," she took me by the hand and we trekked out of the door, "Are you sure you're a safe driver?" _When I thought Puck's house couldn't get any messier outside, I was wrong. I knew it was part of my better judgment that I chose to park a few houses away from his._

"Stop blabbing, Berry, and get in." I'm riding shotgun and double-checking my seatbelt. _I think I saw Santana drive once; she almost hit Jacob Ben Israel on her way to a parking spot. _

"Please, Santana, be careful and mind the rules of the road. Mr. Mclaren is very sensitive." I implored with a pout when she got in and fixated the keys. _So, I gave my car a name. Everyone who probably owns one of these can turn to be very possessive._

"I'm a very good driver, short stack. Trust me on this." I saw a glint in her eye which I didn't want to spot at a time like this.

"How can you call me 'short stack' when I'm taller than –" I was cut off when she suddenly drove away in an illegal speed. I was supporting myself by pushing the dashboard all the way over to my home.

She arrived there in only about 10 minutes which is half of my usual travel time when going home from Noah's. _I think I got a few whiplashes from the whole ride over._

"That was fun, right, Berry?" She inquired after I hear the engine's rev stop.

"Is it over now? Can I open my eyes? I'm starting to get nauseous."

"This car has speed, and you need to use it. Besides, I'm not one for driving Miss Daisy."

"They're called 'stop signs', Santana. They put them on the road because you're supposed to stop when you see them; instead you only speed up whenever you notice them." I huffed in a single breath.

"We were the only ones on the road, smart ass, and the streetlights were all turned on!" She retorted with scorching eyes.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car as she did. "You can just spend the night here if you want. I and my fathers wouldn't really like for you to head off in such a time."

She went beside me as we walked to the door, "Okay, at least that will give me time to tend to your torture hangover later." _I'm really surprised she wants to help me with what was coming for me when I wake up._

I unlocked the door, and gestured for her to go inside first. "I'm grateful for what you're willing to do. Now, do you want to take a shower? Because, I think I have a few clothes you can borrow."

"Yeah, sure, Berry." She ran up the stairs then paused on the final step, "Towels and toiletries?"

I smirked, "They're all in the bathroom cabinet, feel free to use anything in there." The tan girl went to straight to my room, and I followed unsteadily.

I made my way to my closet and picked up a pair of boxers of moderate length, a white tank top and a shirt I bought in San Francisco. I knocked on the bathroom door to hear the water most probably cascading down the Latina's slim body, "Hey, the clothes are on the bed."

"Aren't you going to shower?" I was turning the knob to head downstairs when I heard.

"Uh, I think if I shower, I wouldn't be able to keep my balance seeing that I'm clearly inebriated beyond belief, but it does dazzle me that I may still have the coordination to fix myself tea, brush my teeth downstairs and change into my pajamas."

"Berry, you could have just asked me if I wanted some tea, and you can't take a shower because you're drunk. That would've been totally easier to understand instead of your _inebriated _compositions."

"My verbosity is not to be insulted." _Even that came out sounding like a joke._

"What was that, Berry? Your homosexuality is not to be insulted?" She guffawed.

"Very funny, I'm scowling at you right now," I tried to think back a retort, "Just an hour ago you were on top of me and I was not complaining." She would have probably raised her eyebrows at me, "Okay, well, maybe I complained about stopping what we were doing."

"Good thing you know," she said as she went out of the bathroom, clad in only a towel around her torso.

I immediately looked away, "Please cover up; the clothes are on the bed."

"Well, I thought you already left and made tea."

"I was going to do that when you suddenly came out in only a thin white towel."

"I'll get dressed, and you go get the tea. How's that, Mr. Complains-A-Lot?"

"Fine," I shrugged as I opened the door, but peeked right back at the room, "lemon or mint?"

"Mint's great," she uttered with a smile.

"Good choice," I returned her sweet countenance then went downstairs to fix us two mint teas. _I'm a great tea brewer._

_I'm with Santana the start of this day, but in every chance I get I think of Quinn, hoping that somehow I make at most a cameo in her mind._

**QUINN'S POV**

To start with, I have no idea why I felt fuming when I saw Ray and Santana just making out on the bed. And knowing Santana, I'm positive that they went all the way. It's really unfortunate that I don't know Ray that much _except that I know he gives the sweetest kisses ever._

Maybe it's just my rivalry with Santana that's bothering me, _but it's definitely not envy of what she has now, just now._

Now, I'm left here on a stranger's bed, naked and cold. The body beside me doesn't help to alleviate the coldness that I'm feeling, both physical and emotional. I don't know what got into me; I don't really want to think about how much of a failure my parents will think I am. At the very least, Sam used protection.

But, the other disappointment? _I thought sex was supposed to feel great. That's why everyone craves it, right? I thought you were supposed to feel something out of the ordinary tingling of arousal. I didn't feel anything, it only hurt and everything just blurred together. It probably satisfied him, but not me. The only time when I felt something akin to what I was aiming for was when I was with Ray – the magnetism that pulled us together so effortlessly and faultlessly. _

I'm sobbing quietly to myself, preventing to stir him up so to cause him to be awake and ask what it's about. I know, some of these days, it's all going to come down.

It's rivalry, _not envy._

/

A/N: I know this chapter lacks, but I promise I'll make up for it. I just didn't have the time to update promptly, and fix my writing, but please leave comments, reviews and suggestions so I can start writing Chapter 6 early on. Have a good one!


	6. Now, It's All Coming Down

Title: **SLUSH AND BURN **(Chapter 6/?)

Author: **caffeinejunk**

Rating: PG-13 (We're getting warmer to the mature content)

Length: 5,000+

Spoilers: Sometimes spontaneous S2 spoilers

Summary: Angst/Romance/Humor. AU. Ray Brandon Berry is still hated by Quinn Fabray for no reason. But then, the improbable has decided to be the inevitable.

Pairings: male!Rachel(Ray)/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, male!Rachel(Ray)/Puck friendship, male!Rachel(Ray)/Santana, male!Rachel(Ray)/Kurt friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for all the mistakes and errors.

A/N: I guess most of you liked the Pezberry overload last chapter, and that was very awesome of all of you! I'm going to be working with a few sub-couples once I establish a nice Faberry foundation. I scold myself for being a tardy updater, but the holidays were just really distracting. Please review, comment and what not! Thanks!

"I'm sobbing quietly to myself, preventing to stir him up so to cause him to be awake and ask what it's about. I know, some of these days, it's all going to come down.

It's rivalry, _not envy."_

**Chapter 6 – "Now, It's All Coming Down"**

**RAY'S POV**

As I poured the freshly brewed mint tea into two of our array of authentic porcelain teacups, I thought and hoped that maybe someday I'll get to do this for Quinn too. _I'm also a big pipe dreamer, so I considered that, too. _I put the two onto a tray and climbed upstairs to get to my room and see Santana leaning down, figuring out my iPod dock and finally picking a song. My _non-Broadway _iPod was the one plugged onto my dock, so she managed to play "The Lazy Song" by Bruno Mars instead of one of my Broadway favorites which is loaded on my other iPods.

"Hey, Berry, I didn't know you listened to other musical genres other than the Broadway shit you always annoyingly talk about." She slipped into the covers but sat up, her back against the headboard.

"The soundtracks of Broadway masterpieces are not to be vulgarly depreciated, Santana." I said as I carefully slid the tray onto the bedside table by Santana's right.

"Sure, whatever you say, dwarf," the Latina muttered before she took a small sip of her tea, making sure she blew air on it first to keep from burning her clever_-in not- just- one- way _tongue.

I jokingly sulked as I sat beside her, taking my cup of tea and sipping from it. It was just warm now so I finished mine faster than I normally do. _Right now, I really want to get some sleep. _I rushed to the bathroom and did my typical hygiene regime for the night sans taking a shower, of course. When I came back to the room, the Latina was now completely lying in the covers and facing me with a smirk.

"What?" I huffed with scrunched eyebrows and a somewhat confused facial expression.

"I was just going to ask you if you had some Advil for your _debilitating and impending hangover _tomorrow."

"Oh," I lightly chucked and gave her an apologetic grin which she returned nicely, "I have some in the cabinet."

She buried herself again inside the covers, "I'm pretty damn sure that I'm gonna be waking up first because I'm not drunk unlike you, so I'm just gonna put the Advil and the water on your bedside table."

"Thanks," I muttered, woozily nuzzling my head into my feather pillow. _I am going to be unconscious in just a small amount of time; I can feel it._

Her back was facing me when she requested, _more like commanded_, "Can you stop being such a dork, Berry, and just spoon me?"

"B-But," I desperately tried to reason out and definitely failed at doing so. The tan cheerleader probably had enough and just slung my arm around her tiny waist. _Wow, I never thought this would be a more comfortable sleeping position_; I nestled my forehead deeper on the back of her neck, and gave a light kiss to the side of her neck before adding sleepiness to my condition.

"You got caught by her, didn't you?

All sounds were blurring inside my head because of absurd drowsiness; however, because of her intriguing question which sounded a lot more like a rhetorical one, I felt the need to meddle and respond. "_Got caught? By her?"_

"Okay, Berry, let me translate that into your weird-ass sesquipedalian language: Did you get infatuated or smitten by Q's antagonistic charm? Now, do you understand?"

I felt the need to be _partially_ honest, and if Santana and I are going to be dating for at least quite a while, I'm going to have to be open. She's also a trustworthy friend,_ so why the hell not? _"I have to admit that I indeed got _infatuated and smitten by Quinn's sadistically sarcastic allure_, but only in the heat of the moment when we were trapped inside the choir room. Why, we only got started, and you're already green with jealousy?" _I might have lied in a clause of my statement_ and just I couldn't resist teasing her with a last question.

"Oh, don't get cocky with me, Berry! If you ever get cocky with me again, I'll make sure you can't the first four letters of 'cocky' for years to come." I think she giggled a little after she said that, but that was a seriously scary thought.

I pondered of an appropriate answer because I don't want to be sterilized early, "Don't worry, Santana, I really like you too." _Not as much as Quinn, but there's no need for you to know that, _I wanted to add.

"Just go to sleep, Berry, you're going to have a long, dizzy day tomorrow." She rolled over to face me, and gave me a peck on the lips then turned with her back against me again. _I am positive that my hangover tomorrow will not be as unbearable as Google said it would be._

_The morning after…_

I slowly tried to lift my lids and felt a soft body beside me. I felt that the body was too fluffy to be a person's, and I saw that I was, in fact, right. It was a pillow. _I knew Santana wouldn't do that much of a favor for me then someone pushed my head._

"Ow," I exclaimed as I rubbed the back of my head and stared at the laughing figure with scrunched brows and a faintly agape mouth. _I always knew I could trust her!_

"Here are your meds, Hobbit," she handed me two tablets of Advil and a glass of water, "dig in!"

I got up and relished in the feel of cool water running down my throat and the two pills sliding with the fluid, too. "Thanks, but consider it quits because you almost knocked the brain off my head when you hit me."

She leaned down and gave me a peck to the cheek, "It was to wake you up, sweetheart." She acted sweetly.

"Gee, San, thanks! I really owe you for that." I scoffed with a mocking tone.

"You're most welcome, Berry. Now, I need to get home for a while, but I'll come back to check up on your hung-over ass."

"I want to be thankful, but I can't really force myself that much."

She scowled and retorted, "Just don't do anything you can't wrap your head around. Bye!" She waved and walked out of the room. When I heard the front door automatically lock with her exit, I threw my head back again on the pillow after I finished my glass of water. I headed off again to slumber.

**QUINN'S POV**

As morning rolled around I figured that the boy beside me last night wasn't there anymore. There was a blotch of dried blood on the sheets, as expected considering what I gave up last night. _Right now, I feel like a failure. I should have waited for the right person, and he's probably the one who got under my skin a month ago._

The ache between my legs became worse when I tried to get up. _The ache is not worth it. _I willed myself to pick up my pieces of clothes around the room and wore them again carefully, trying not to further make the soreness persist. I clenched the tears that were going to fall any time now because the situation I got myself in feels similar to the ones in movies – the part where the common whore makes her _walk of shame _out of a stranger's room.

I didn't even bother brushing my hair since there was no hairbrush in Puck's room to start with. Letting myself out of the door, I looked back and hurriedly ripped the sheets off the bed and took them along with me. _I'm really planning on burning them, as well as the clothes that reeked of underage drinking and premarital intercourse._

I arrived home faster than I ever thought I could, letting my head plop onto the pillow as to muffle my sobs and screams. I thought and pondered about how it would have been if it was with Ray. Somehow that made me feel a little bit hopeful, it seemed like he wouldn't judge me even if everything I built for myself – the fame, the popularity, the status, the "friends", and the reputation – came crashing down in flames. He would probably overlook the faults, but I'm not sure now. After every single barbaric thing I brought down on him this past month, I let a single tear fall once more, signifying regret.

**RAY'S POV**

When I woke up again, it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon and Santana was sitting on my desk chair, watching a rather nonsensical video on YouTube that revolved neither around Barbra Streisand or EGOT awardees.

Luckily, my hangover mostly weakened so I managed to swing my legs off the bed and saunter over to her side, but not before taking a big gulp of the glass of water on my bedside table.

"What's up, alcoholic?" She questioned while looking up at me with a devilish smirk.

I rubbed my temples, still feeling the mild aftershocks of the night before while I squeezed my eyes shut for a second. "My hangover has generally lessened, thank you for asking _so politely_. How did you come in? My fathers are both at work today."

"Well, you're Dad was here when I came back and he let me in. He said, and I quote, 'I don't have the heart to scold him anymore because his _torturous_ hangover was more than enough of a punishment.'"

"By the way, what kind of utter catastrophe of cinematography are you watching?" I asked, trying to focus my eyes on the screen without them getting blurry.

"Do you live in a cave, Berry? These are some fucking funny home videos!" She giggled while readying herself to start laughing from the predictable scene that's going to unfold next.

"Yeah, some _fucking funny_ and massively predictable home videos. I'll bet you my car that that kid's dad is going to get hit on the groin by his son's baseball bat when he swings for the ball. _Only, of course, the tyke will hit the wrong kind of ball._" _Where did that last sentence come from?_

"So, okay, Berry, you don't live in a cave. Geez, way to spoil the fun!" She exclaimed as she closed the tab, shut off my laptop, and turned the chair around to face me.

"That type of mockery in video is not fun. It's mean to laugh at others' mishaps, Santana. I should know, I am still laughed at first-hand when I didn't even do something remotely idiotic. You get embarrassed and -."

"We all know the story of your life, Berry, stop giving recaps to everybody," she rolled her eyes at me. "Uh, just so you know: Elton John called your phone earlier before the battery got drained, and said that he'll swing by this afternoon because he has something you need to know. And, Puck and Britt are going to check up on you later, too."

"Okay," there was a rumbling that emanated from _somewhere_.

"Come on, let's get you something to eat," she grabbed my arm, but stopped on the way to the door. "Take a shower first; I think you're sober enough to smell yourself." She covered her nose playfully and swatted air.

_Oh, yeah, she's right about that._

"Apologies," I stepped back a little, "I only became properly aware of my surroundings a little while ago."

"I'll fix you up something _vegan _downstairs while you get all the grime off you." She said before she opened the door to run downstairs. I heard her opening our double fridge, and starting the pan so she must have found something.

_I am really hungry. I'm never going to get drunk again._

After I took a very refreshing shower, I put on some blue gym shorts and the Columbia hoodie my cousin gave me when she got in the Ivy League school.

I went downstairs and I immediately got the smell of finely cooked tofu with fresh buttered vegetables, probably on the side. I hurriedly shuffled to the kitchen to see the entrée. _In times like these, a guy's stomach has a mind of its own._

"It's not much because I don't really know vegan stuff, but at least it's well-seasoned." She tried to salvage her statement with a smile and a singsong voice.

"Thank you nonetheless," I said with a sincere smile as I took a seat on the bar stool, facing the food that was set on the kitchen island. I dug in with possibly too much fervor, but the food was actually delicious. _She didn't lie when she told me that it was well-seasoned, especially the mixed vegetables._ "They taste great; I find it redundant that you had to doubt your culinary skills." I managed to say in between spoonfuls, but I still meticulously observed my table ethics while at it.

"So," she paused and hesitated, "about last night." While she spoke, she had her back to me.

_There was this sudden thick layer of tension emanating in the space._

"Uh," I rubbed my cheek for a second, "exactly which part of last night are you talking about? In my opinion, there was a rather large amount of happening last night, both surprising and expected." The Latina raised her eyebrow defiantly at my last word. "Okay, somewhat and slightly expected."

"That's better," she held an apple to me and I took it, our knuckles brushed at the deed. "Your dehydrated ass needs that."

"I'm very aware of that, Santana. Actually, did you know that an apple is 70 percent water which makes it suitable to intake for people who are dehydrated? It is. And, it also gives you more energy than coffee, but there is one fruit that trumps the apple in nutritional value. The health fruit I'm talking about is the banana. It has a very high amount of potassium, and it has the highest amount of vitamins and minerals among all of the competing fruits. I think that the saying about an apple a day keeps the doctor away is actually intended-." Then, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, thank god! A million thanks to every god, goddess, saint and symbol out there for making your lecture about health fruits stop." She exclaimed as she walked to open the front door.

"Hey, just so you know, Miss Thanks-A-Lot, what I've just told you are very beneficial and educational. Certain considerate people would have been very appreciative." I said loudly as I put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"They're here," Santana came in the kitchen followed by Brittany, Puck and Kurt. _I thought they were going to come here separately. What Kurt will tell me must be of utter importance or just of utter controversy._

"Dude, we heard your fruit rant from the door, what the hell was that about?" Puck chuckled.

"Kurt, are apples gay for bananas? Oh, hi, Ray!" Brittany asked the boy innocently, and then sat next me after giving me a peck on the cheek. Kurt leaned his back on the counter and crossed his arms.

The trench coat wearing boy looked at the blonde, mouth agape, for a few seconds before just shaking his head away, and diverting his eyes to mine. Well, they all diverted their gazes to me except for Santana who probably didn't know anything, too. _I thought she would know earlier because of Brittany._

"Ray, your act of bravery last night which you showed by beating the Neanderthal out of Karofsky showed me that you are indeed one of my great friends. But, let's get to the point. Puck, may you start please?"

"Why can't you just tell the whole story yourself, Elton John?" Santana interrupted.

_Why does Kurt get the more respectable nickname? _But, I was too engrossed in what the boy had to say to assess the name-calling matter."Santana, please, just let them say what they have to say first." I respectfully chided the heated Latina who was now seated on the kitchen counter. "Noah, if you may?" I gestured for Puck to get his side started.

!"£$%^&*()

_So, here's how the more than an hour long conversation, rambling, inquiring, scoffing, and whatever the dictionary and thesaurus can call it went._

Actually, we were only talking about a very certain issue: Quinn "The Celibate" Fabray lost the most precious virtue to Sam "Ladylips" Evans in Noah's most probably very dingy room.

Kurt was the first one to figure it out; therefore, he just told the whole thing to Noah and Brittany when Santana and I left. When the well-fashioned boy was trying to find a suitable bathroom to fix his mussed hair that night, Puck told him that he could use his. He only opened the door, just enough for the smallest glint of light to enter the space, when he closed it again. The faint moving image of domed sheets which took motion as the squeak of the bedsprings go; the moans and the gasps which were quite filtered and hidden by the raucous on the ground floor; and, the naked body of Quinn Fabray on top of a beach blond boy were enough for Kurt to shut the door again without the two realizing.

Puck and Brittany supported the boy's claim. Puck said that he saw Sam's Chapstick in his room when he woke up the next afternoon from lying on the kitchen floor; on the other hand, Brittany saw Quinn was limping as she walked out of the house the morning after, and looked like she was on the verge of tears, too.

The mentioned evidences and statements were too concrete to be disregarded. The assertion only hardened more when Kurt and Brittany also implied that they slept on Puck's living room's pull-out couch as they were too inebriated to drive that night.

My reactions were both of similarity and contrast to Santana's.

Santana was neither ecstatic nor delighted about how the Celibacy Queen of the school made a very ironic mistake. She was mostly shocked and looked stoic from hearing the story; she appeared to want to speak, but became speechless for only the first few minutes after the three finished talking. We shared small glances at each other throughout the time. _But, that's where our similarities ended._

_Here are the rather large differences:_

_I held back a tear by biting my lower lip, drawing blood and just letting the metallic tang help me digress from the emotion._

_I refrained from hurting someone or throwing something out of rage – a part caused by something akin to jealousy – by balling my hands into fists under the kitchen island. I only stopped when I saw that my knuckles were turning white and numbing because of the lack of bloodflow._

_I didn't want to speak. At first, I was only at a loss of words, but as the minutes went by, I figured that I just didn't want to inquire nor opinionate._

_Lastly, I had a flashback about how my priceless kiss with Quinn felt. That only added insult to injury._

!"£$%^&*()

After I mentally composed myself and finally became aware of the world again, Santana and Brittany had already switched places. The Latina gave me a small reassuring smile then interlaced her fingers with mine as her thumb rubbed tiny circles on the back of my hand.

"I'm sure Jacob Ben Israel would love for this to be on his blog, in turn, ending the wrath of the Ice Bitch." Kurt suggested.

"No, that's not the right thing to do," I was determined to never let this story out of our little circle. _I was determined to protect Quinn and keep her from the impending harm. What kind of masochist am I?_

"Man, this could stop all the slushies and the other types of shit you get at Mckinley, and this would destroy the golden couple's reign. This would make both of them lose their status! Quinn's father is going to flip!" Noah added. _For some odd reason I wanted to just hit him square on his smiling face after what he said._

I think Santana felt the tension building up in me as my fists hardened again. "Berry's right. No one needs to tell this outside of this house. Let 'Ken' and 'Barbie' deal with this when it's time."

All three witnesses gave Santana arched eyebrows, even Brittany gave Santana a very inquisitive look – like the blond wanted to ask Santana if she was high or something. So the tan cheerleader had to make a save, "Besides, time only builds more room for error for both of them. Let their ditches get deeper."

!"£$%^&*()

_Monday. Glee Meeting._

I didn't get any slushie facials today, only a few shoves on my way to classes by dimwitted thugs who call themselves "jocks". The fact that my powder blue Ralph Lauren button-down was left unscathed by the

Even though I begged off lunch with my small circle of friends, Santana insisted that I forego my usual trip to the auditorium and just go to the choir room early for my warm-ups. Nothing was said outside of my home about a certain topic which was addressed as "you-know-what" by Kurt. He said that the controversy was like Lord Voldemort – just saying the basis of the issue can harm you. I had to force a chuckle when he said that because I knew the ones who would be mostly harmed were the two who are the focus of the subject.

After my last class of the day, I quickly finished my locker errands, stuffed my bag with copious amounts of sheet music and went to the choir room. I practiced my scales and had "Moon River" by Henri Mancini as my warm-up song.

As they each filed in at 3:30 and others before that, I only scanned the room for a certain blond with piercing hazel eyes that once bore into my deep brown ones. Once I saw her, I instantly captured the hidden devastation in her orbs, but I forced myself to deviate from that matter and focus on the meeting.

Mr. Schue was once again late for the meeting. And as he gave us one of his lame excuses on why he was late, I was brainstorming on a few solos I could perform on Sectionals which I can demonstrate now.

He grabbed the whiteboard marker and scribbled "Longing and Melancholy" in a poorly legible manner. "Okay, guys, what's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear those two?" He pointed to the board and searched for anything other than my already sturdily raised right hand. _All of us know that he picked this theme because Miss Pillsbury is getting awfully close to her dentist beau who helped make Kurt's dream of New Directions performing the works of Britney Spears reality._

When no one but me had their hands raised or even showed interest in the subject, the very curly-haired adviser surrendered, "Ray, what do you think?"

"I've already got it covered, Mr. Schue. What better way to imply what I think of the two words than to perform a solo about it?" I already got up from my seat and distributed the sheet music to the jazz band, and asked Brad to move over as I will play my own main accompaniment.

"Ray, you could just say what you think to us," apparently Brittany doesn't know about rhetorical questions. I smiled at her innocent response and Santana whispered probably some sort of explanation to my latter inquiry.

"Uh, Santana, what I'm going to sing is best performed sounds better a duet, and it would be a pleasure to have you lend your voice to it. If you may," I patted the unoccupied space on the piano bench.

"You could have just asked right to point, Berry," she drew closer and finally sat on beside me. She looked at the title of the song and the artist, "I know this song, Berry. I did not know you listen to normal music." She playfully pushed my shoulder.

"Thank goodness. Ready?" I asked with a smirk.

She nodded.

"To say what I think about 'Longing and Melancholy' which seem to be our subjects for this week, I've chosen OneRepublic and Sara Bareilles' "Come Home". Emotion which must be evident in the eyes of the performer when faced with the two matters is very vital for every audience member to understand the true essence of yearning and misery."

"Uh, Ray," Finn interjected, "I didn't understand half of what you just said. So, can you repeat it?" Almost everyone groaned at the gargantuan boy's request.

"Hell no, Hudson," Santana exclaimed. "Can we just start, Berry? I already told you I'm ready."

**QUINN'S POV**

_This is one of my favorite song; one which I've always wanted to sing with someone who cares and can actually explain the context._

I can't be jealous. I'm never jealous. I've never been jealous.

**RAY'S POV**

_This is one of the best songs I know which is definitely about longing and melancholy, but somehow, I also want to express my longing and melancholy._

I started the piano introduction with the fluent grace of my fingers, dancing over the ivory and the ebony.

**Hello world**  
**Hope you're listenin'****  
****Forgive me if I'm young**  
**For speaking out of turn****  
****There's someone I've been missing****  
****And I think that they could be****  
****The better half of me****  
****They're in their wrong place trying to make it right****  
****But I'm tired of justifying****  
****So I say to you**

I took the first verse, and managed to steal a glimpse of the blond who was the last person to sit beside me on a piano bench. Everything came flooding back with such speed and power that projection is no longer a need, genuine emotion can be seen in my orbs.

**Come home****  
****Come home****  
****Cause I've been waiting for you****  
****For so long****  
****For so long****  
****And right now there's a war between the vanities****  
****But all I see is you and me****  
****The fight for you is all I've ever known****  
****So come home.**

**I get lost in the beauty****  
****Of everything I see****  
****The world ain't half as bad****  
****As they paint it to be****  
****If all the sons****  
****All the daughters****  
****Stopped to take it in****  
****Well hopefully the hate subsides and the love can begin**

Santana's voice echoed in the room, and I slightly wished that another cheerleader was sitting beside me; nonetheless, the Latina complimented both my performance and my true sentiment.

**It might start now...****  
****Well maybe I'm just dreaming out loud****  
****Until then**

I focused more on playing the song, and not on the tear that was going to drip any second. I muttered the control to let the drop just be slight moisture for my eyes.

**Come home****  
****Come home****  
****Cause I've been waiting for you****  
****For so long****  
****For so long****  
****And right now there's a war between the vanities****  
****But all I see is you and me****  
****The fight for you is all I've ever known****  
****Ever known****  
****So come home****  
**

**Everything I can't be****  
****Is everything you should be****  
****And that's why I need you here****  
****Everything I can't be****  
****Is everything you should be****  
****And that's why I need you here****  
****So hear this now**

**Come home****  
****Come home****  
****Cause I've been waiting for you****  
****For so long****  
****For so long****  
****And right now there's a war between the vanities****  
****But all I see is you and me****  
****The fight for you is all I've ever known****  
****Ever known****  
****So come home****  
****Come home**

As the last climactic chorus came, I gave off all the passion there. Fortunately, the would-be obvious passion such as sobs and tears never came. What I emitted was somewhat near to slight satisfaction. _At least I have one sweet, saccharine memory which I long to go back to and which I feel melancholic to reminisce._

_**Come home; come home because I've been waiting for you…**_

The song ended in a very soft tone with perfectly timed and clear murmurs of exactly longing and melancholy.

The Glee club roared with applause after. I think I even saw tears from Mr. Schue's and a couple of others' eyes. I definitely saw Kurt wiping the side of his eyes with his Armani handkerchief. Noah had misty eyes, too. _I wanted to comment, but felt it was too easy. _Finn and Brittany were smiling, and that's typical when they see and hear something they like. Sam had his brows furrowed. _I don't care about what he thinks anyway._

_Quinn Fabray's rarely soft and dewy hazel eyes were burning deep into my soul as she lightly nipped at the side of her lower lip. _

!"£$%^&*()

When the meeting ended, the club managed to debate on some numbers which we would like to perform on Sectionals.

I was fixing my bag and Quinn was the last one to get up her chair. She swung her Cheerio bag over her shoulder and trekked for the door. Sam left her earlier because Finn asked if he wanted to come play COD with him. _Well, that's what I heard._

_I can't help it anymore. My self-control can only last such time. I will not sit down and just watch her eventual demise like almost everyone is impatiently waiting for._

I hurriedly walked towards her, softly took hold of her wrist, and she icily tuned to face me.

With vulnerable eyes imploring her glaring ones, I said, barely above a whisper, "Please… just for a minute."

_Please._

/

A/N: Yay! My first update of 2011! I hope I'll learn time management this year, and that FABERRY can be really real on the show! I'm tired of Dianna Agron and Lea Michele's lack of subtlety and character continuity when they have to keep themselves on the background. Please leave comments, reviews, anything – they give me fuel to write.


	7. Opening the Jar of Worms

Title: **SLUSH AND BURN **(Chapter 7/?)

Author: **caffeinejunk**

Rating: PG-13 (We're getting warmer to the mature content)

Length: 3,000+

Spoilers: Sometimes spontaneous S2 spoilers

Summary: Angst/Romance/Humor. AU. Ray Brandon Berry is still hated by Quinn Fabray for no reason. But then, the improbable has decided to be the inevitable.

Pairings: male!Rachel(Ray)/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, male!Rachel(Ray)/Puck friendship, male!Rachel(Ray)/Santana, male!Rachel(Ray)/Kurt friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for all the mistakes and errors.

A/N: Trying to get a life makes me miss too much, like write updates for my stories. I'm running out of ideas on what to do so please help me out by commenting, reviewing and such. Thank you!

"With vulnerable eyes imploring her glaring ones, I said, barely above a whisper, 'Please… just for a minute.'

_Please._"

**Chapter 7 – "Opening the Jar of Worms"**

**RAY'S POV**

"What _is_ your problem?" She implored harshly as she tore away from my loose grip. _Somehow I saw little forming crystals glaze her eyes._

"N-Nothing, I just wanted to ask how you were doing," I said as I backed off a step. That move seemingly came from fear that she might lunge at me any moment.

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking. Now, I have to go." She turned and headed for the door.

"Are you, really?" _Someone once told me, "Confidence is sexy." Wait, I think that was Puck._

"Why would you care?" I can already see the unshed tears crystallize her golden orbs. The sight made me want to hold her, promise that everything would be okay, and pepper her face with chaste lingering pecks. _So, I did._

The moment I went up to her I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, biting back the onslaught of my own tears. I was more than surprised when she just stayed there as I felt the dampening of my shirt and as I heard soft sobs and whispers of apology. I already forgave her, but hearing that sincere statement come from the most walled-in person I know, I became speechless.

I gently pushed her shoulders away and looked directly into her, a few tearstains still evident. "It's okay, I forgive you for everything." I lifted her chin delicately and searched for her aureate eyes, "Why don't we sit first?"

She nodded and led herself to a seat; I sat in front of her. She hung her head glumly and wiped her tears, and controlled her weeping enough to say, "I'm thinking you know what happened."

Hunching my back to be at eye-level with her, I profusely searched to find the words. "Yes, I am aware of what happened. Please know that I am not judging you in any way nor going to tell every person I bump into about that."

"I would ask about how you knew, but it would hurt to know that other people know, too." I took hold of her hand, and her head shot up to meet my eyes, "I don't know why I'd tell you the story, but you make me feel like I could trust you with even my deepest secrets."

"I appreciate that you can let me in, please do go on."

"That night I just felt completely vulnerable and insecure. Something inside me was provoked and when he put his hands all over me, I didn't even stop him to pray. _He didn't even pressure me that night, but I just wasn't ready. I have never felt ready with him._"

I just nodded and gave her hand a squeeze, encouraging her to go on. It's not as if I was speechless from what she had said, but I just didn't judge her for what she did. _People who are too walled are usually the weakest once a single brick cracks._

**QUINN'S POV**

When I told Ray the story of why I did _it _with Sam, I didn't exactly give him a full-detailed statement; I left out the part where I saw he and Santana sucking off each others' faces on Puck's mother's bed, and I just felt like I needed _what he'll get from Santana. _An orgasm was immediately out of the picture in my case since Sam only took care of himself while at _it. _

Ray didn't judge; I expected him to shun me out and torture me for what I did, which is what I would do if the roles were reversed. He got the dirt and he never used it for anything. _He has the dirt and he's still forbidding his friends from opening my jar of worms._

The moment he held me, I just really wanted to hold him back; _I did something far better than that. I apologized _because the guilt mixed with his kindness makes me vomit words which I only speak to my subconscious about.

His pleading eyes are encouraging me to go on with what I had to say. He didn't comment on my wanton ways. It was like he was so sincere that my barriers have been completely shattered by his chivalrous ways.

"I'm really sorry... for everything. I'm not much of an apologizer; actually, I think it's the first time I've ever said sorry to a person at the receiving end of my bullying." I tried to look at his eyes which were squinted by his small smile.

"I already forgave you; you don't need to ask twice. One is more than enough for me." He let go of my hand, but not before he gave it one last, lingering squeeze while he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. _I missed his touch._

"Thank you," I murmured as a last tear fell out of my eyelids. He quickly swiped the drop away with his thumb. The touch was so electric to my senses.

He stood up, "Okay, enough of the mushy stuff for a while." He held out his hand to me, and I took it without holding back.

After he lightly scratched his smooth chin, he cheerfully said, "How about I cheer you up a little with a song?" _I can tell he's already pumped. His deep brown orbs were kind of insinuating a statement close to "Please accept. Please accept."_

"Sure," I tried to return his megawatt smile, "but, I get to choose the song." His expression suddenly contorted into an absolutely cute pout.

"But, I already planned a nice Broadway number in my mind," he playfully added.

"I'm the one in need of cheering up, so I get to choose."

"But," he said slowly, much like a toddler would if he didn't get any cookie from his parents.

"No," I jokingly slapped his shoulder. I felt his muscles tense. My swat lasted a little too long than any normal one would.

He sighed, "Okay."

I gave him a winning smirk, "Sing 'Count on Me' by Bruno Mars for me."

His appearance instantly lit up, "You know, it's a good thing that I am quite a fan of Bruno Mars', or else I could not give you one of my pristine performances that someone in the near future would probably faint upon seeing because by then I'll be really famous and... have a copious amount of stalkers and overly fanatic supporters."

I rolled my eyes and made no eye contact with him as I cannot help but laugh at his confidence in himself and his dreams. He would surely achieve those dreams any day, so they're more of certainties rather than logical predictions. "Just please play," I muttered, still out of breath from laughing. _Why does it feel like we've known each other for a really long time and have been best friends with each other since childhood when we've only made peace with each other just minutes ago?_

He glared at me and went to grab the guitar on the side of the room. _This is new; I never knew he could play the guitar, too. If I knew about this a few weeks earlier, then I would have never paired up with Sam for that duets thing. We won the gift certificate to Breadsticks, but I felt crappy singing "Lucky" with someone who never became to be my friend before we dated. _"Are you just going to stand there? I feel that it would be more comfortable for you to sit since the performer is always the one to stand when in front of an audience."

**RAY'S POV**

"Just to shut you up," she pulled her chair and sat on it, Indian-style with both of her hands on her chin for support.

"Oh, thank you for your dear cooperation!" I chuckled after.

I started strumming the first few chords. I am so much of a better guitarist than Sam is, years of versatile musical training will get you the upper-hand on a disrespectful jock.

**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,**

**I'll sail the world to find you**

**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark**

**And you can't see,**

**I'll be the light to guide you**

For once, I felt that this _new_ _new _start with the head cheerleader will not start again as badly as it went with the last one. Her being civil to me and her well-being are adequate for my liking, although it would never hurt for us to at least try to be friends, _I think._

**Find out what we're made of**

**What we are called to help our friends in need**

I really think it wouldn't hurt painstakingly for us to be akin to civilized friends. Also, I would risk precious things for us to be at least that.

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**And you'll be there**

**Cause that what friends are supposed to do, oh, yeah**

The chorus of this song is certainly made for occasions like this. I smiled at her as I sang continually, and she smiled back. I also am quite aware that I may look like a moron because I'm making sort of funny faces just to get her out of her melancholic trance.

**Wooooh, wooooh**

**That's what friends are supposed to do,**

**Oh, yeah**

**You can count on me 'cause I can count on you**

I just hope the past line will also translate into reality, too.

**Wooooh, Wooooh**

**Yeah, yeah**

**If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep,**

**I'll sing a song beside you**

**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me,**

**Every day I will**

**Remind you**

Now, I was swaying to the echo of the strings, and I can see Quinn's feet shaking as the beat goes, too.

**Ohh,**

**Find out what we're made of**

**What we are called to help out friends in need**

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2**

**And you'll be there**

**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh, yeah**

If I wasn't really into my performance, I would have noticed more the blonde's continuous lip-biting and her cheeks beginning to redden _in a platonic way because friendship requires being platonic._

**Wooooh, wooooh**

**Yeah, yeah**

**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**

**I'll never let go**

**Never say goodbye**

I was astounded when she lent her voice to the last chorus of the song. It's actually the first time we sang with each other which is not done in a group number.

**You can count on me like 1, 2, 3**

**I'll be there**

**And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2 **

**And you'll be there**

**Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh, yeah**

**Wooooh, wooooh**

**You can count on me cause I can count on you**

As I struck the last chord, I playfully bowed. "If you'd recorded that, you could have sold it for millions of dollars in the near future – the very near future, I can feel it."

"I don't understand your egotism, Berry."

"Well, you might understand that you were sharp on—"

"Okay, I surrender; I should have taped your _pristine _performance." She held up her hands, and then tilted her head slightly.

"Your forced compliment is still gratefully accepted." I grinned brightly and straightened my posture – as if it wasn't straight enough.

She got into proper seating position and patted the chair next to her. I slid the guitar off me and hurriedly sat next to her. _It's not every day that my new friend asks me to sit next to her._

"You really cheered me up," she softly spoke. I raised my eyebrow and looked at her. "There's no sarcasm in that," she chuckled.

"Does that mean we can try to at least be civil to each other?" I wasn't going to push my luck because the last time I pushed it gave me bruises to the stomach.

"Yeah, let's start with that," she beamed lightly.

My iPhone's ringtone halted our staring interrupted and ended our staring contest. _Her eyes have this sort of pull on mine. I can't just take a glance at her and not be completely enticed not to be captivated and just stare at the priceless gems which she calls "eyes"._

I pulled out my phone from my pocket, and checked out the caller ID. It was Santana so I had to answer it. Quinn looked away, obviously giving me some privacy.

"Hey, Berry, don't be late for Breadsticks tonight at 8."

"We're going tonight?"

"Do I have to repeat it again for you, or did you just become deaf on one ear?"

"Okay, okay, I'll pick you up half an hour before."

I was about to hang up because Quinn had her eyes trained on me for a second and she tore them away after I saw her gaze.

"Wait!" I heard Santana shout through the phone.

"What is it? What if I was at a meeting and you just did that?"

"First, you are not in a meeting, don't delude yourself. Second, I didn't say we need to be there early, I just said that we don't need to be late." Santana makes me laugh sometimes, with her witty and mostly insulting comments and such.

"I don't understand where you're going there. Are you trying to tell—"

"I'm going to stop you right there, just give me a call when you're on your way to picking me up."

"Okay, bye."

I put my phone back to my pocket and turned to look at Quinn who was now preoccupied with fiddling with her fingernails and her Cheerios skirt.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I can just ask my mom to pick me up."

"C'mon, you can say that Sam drove you home." I held out my hand to her.

"Okay," she said as she didn't accept my hand in help and just stood up by herself. _Well, that stung. I hope this is going in a different way than the last one; I really hope._

She led the way as I walked rather slowly with my hands in my pockets, trying to figure out what displeased her. The blonde ice queen was definitely moody, I was sure of that.

**QUINN'S POV**

Ray and Santana's phone conversation ticked me off my temporary cheerfulness. I can't let him get the feeling that I'm just jealous of what they currently had when I and he had nothing more than a few sudden acquiesces.

Besides, he lost his virginity to Santana just a few days ago, so they must be dating now. I'm completely surprised that my beta cheerleader resorted to dating instead of her usual motto "fuck and get out". _I guess Ray's really just that much of a catch. Well, he got me so that was proof number one, but I can't let him in on that._

I stopped by the campus' double doors and waited for Ray to pick up his pace. Apparently, he saw me losing patience and hurried to my side. He opened the door for me as he pulled out his keys and unlocked his car.

He was now ahead, and opened my door for me as he gently closed it the second I got a comfortable seating position. _Chivalry is not dead; I was wrong about it being obsolete._

As we drove, I felt that there was now a big red elephant occupying the space, and stolen glances at each other were being thrown by both of us. I figured he was too appalled by what happened the last time and I just apologized so maybe I should be the one to break the ice... with, of course, a completely personal question which just came slipping out of my lips. "So, you and Santana are dating now?"

He sounded a bit unsure but still said, "I guess you could address it as that."

"I'm just not used to S dating after doing _it _with the guy." _An even bigger slip of words, or maybe that was intentional. I suddenly feel a green monster banging on my guts._

"Doing what?"

"If I must say it without discrete, 'having sex with a guy'. I'm just not used to her dating after having sex with a guy." I laughed first, but I didn't expect him to join me. _Actually, I was expecting him to at least show some kind of annoyance with the Latina's game._

"Just to clear things, I didn't have sex with Santana. I was drunk at the time, and I felt that it was extremely disrespectful to be with a woman when you are not completely able to satisfy her needs, physically, emotional and metaphorically. And, as for the 'not dating after' thing she has been going on, I think she's changed. At least that's what I've concluded from a short period of time."

"Wait, you didn't do _it _with her?" _Oh, my god._

"No, I think we stopped before I could get to second base – I think that's the part where a guy gets to touch and fondle the girl's upper _ladypart._" He scrunched his eyebrows while trying to formulate the sentence.

"Yeah, I know what it means. So, you never even went all the way with her?" _Oh, my god._

"No," he sighed light-heartedly, "why are you repeatedly asking me the same thing? I have a vast amount of self-control for a hormonal teenage boy unlike others, for your information."

I feel like crying, so maybe it was luck that by the time I was staring straight at the road and biting back the attack of painful tears and mind-numbing anger, Ray pulled over the house beside mine. Evidently, I have completely muted him out the last minute and he was in close proximity of me when I turned around to say goodbye to him.

_Our lips became nearly four __centimeters__ apart._

He backed off first, and I hastily said thank you for the ride and trekked with speed up to my room.

He only zoomed away when he caught my eye by my window, and gave me a small smile before turning the car into ignition.

"I made someone take _it_ for nothing." I muttered to myself as I sank onto my carpeted floor and hug my knees to my chest. Instantly, my sobs filled my room again.

/

A/N: So, please leave comments, reviews, suggestions, and what not about this chapter. I've been busy lately, but Faberry is far more important than homework so I managed to fit this in my time frame. Thank you for reading!


	8. Social Secrets

Title: **SLUSH AND BURN **(Chapter 8/?)

Author: **caffeinejunk**

Rating: NC-17 (for this chapter only because of the PezBerry... if you know what I mean)

Length: 4,000+

Spoilers: Sometimes spontaneous S2 spoilers

Summary: Angst/Romance/Humor. AU. Ray Brandon Berry is still hated by Quinn Fabray for no reason. But then, the improbable has decided to be the inevitable.

Pairings: male!Rachel(Ray)/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, male!Rachel(Ray)/Puck friendship, male!Rachel(Ray)/Santana, male!Rachel(Ray)/Kurt friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for all the mistakes and errors.

A/N: This is kind of a Pezberry chapter to say the least, but this will only bring up the drama... and maybe more tension between Ray and Quinn. BTW, Sorry for taking too long to update again. School is making me busy for no useful reason. Please leave a comment or a review! Also, a big thanks to from for the fantastic suggestions, I hope this chapter will live up to the hype!

"He only zoomed away when he caught my eye by my window, and gave me a small smile before turning the car into ignition.

'I made someone take _it_ for nothing.' I muttered to myself as I sank onto my carpeted floor and hug my knees to my chest. Instantly, my sobs filled my room again."

**Chapter 8 – "Social Secrets"**

**RAY'S POV**

_At Breadstix with Santana and the date is going fairly well, until..._

"By the way, what took you so long to pick me up?" She asked after taking a small sip of iced tea while wrapping a multitude of _bland _breadsticks in a few sheets of napkin.

"Uh," I strained my eyes away from her gaze. _Dead air, it's making me less believable. _"Um, I stayed in the choir room longer just to brainstorm on our set list for sectionals."

"You're not telling me something. _Damn_, I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other." I'd never thought I would see Santana, ever in my life, pout with matching puppy dog eyes.

"You look cute when you pout." I reached over the table and lightly pinched her cheek while wearing a teasing smile. She swatted my hand away hastily.

"Don't ever mention it, shortstop." _I cannot comprehend as to why she insists on calling me names which offend my rather average height – 5 feet and 9 inches; it's really not that to be ashamed of._ "Ugh, you're taking us away from the topic." She sighs in frustration.

"Sorry," I hung my head as I readied myself for the real confession. "I was with Quinn at the time. She seemed really melancholic about what she has done, and I just thought she needed a friend." I texted Quinn, because that's what friends do, when I arrived at Breadstix with Santana to check if she was feeling fine, but she never replied.

"She has many friends, Ray. Why did you have to be the one there for her when she clearly hates you? She's been torturing you for years. Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe she's just using you again? Seriously, you're more gullible than Finn."

I didn't know what I was supposed to answer after that. I was hurt by Santana's words so I just looked at her with a blank expression. _Quinn doesn't hate me, or maybe that's just what I thought._

**SANTANA'S POV**

_Oh, crap! I shouldn't have said that. _

I've never seen Ray with this blank expression before. It looked like borderline rage from my view. But, I have to admit that there was this pit of jealousy now burning inside me after I pushed him to tell me _what should not be told in a date_.

I groaned as I stood from my seat and scooted over to his side. _He still had this sad, blank face on and it was killing me. Is this some sort of punishment for my jealousy outburst earlier?_

I cupped his soft cheek from the side and slowly tried to turn his stoic face around so he can see my eyes. "I'm sorry," I said before I gave him a rather long peck on the lips. "Maybe I just got a _little jealous _about your friendship with her." _That slipped out from nowhere._

I saw his features soften into a light smile as he put his hand atop mine which was still on his cheek. "It's alright, you were just concerned… and extremely jealous." He chuckled after the last two words.

Pulling my hand away, I said, "Don't get smug, Berry, I wasn't all that jealous." I went back to my original seat. He still had this amused look on his face – like he knew that he had me hooked more than I had him hooked. That worried me.

_What if Quinn's friendship with him grew and he liked her more? What if he chooses Quinn over me? _

_Oh, it's on, Q. It's on. _

_If there's one thing that bitch can never have, it's Ray's platinum V-card._

**RAY'S POV**

The date went well after our little misunderstanding. Santana's really funny with her snide remarks without malice, her smirks that were very seductive, and the way she packs the Breadstix in a Tupperware container which she requested from the horrified waitress. She insinuated that the customer was always right, and that if she didn't give her what she wanted, she would sue the restaurant. _When it comes to getting what she wants, she's a natural._

There were only a couple of people left when I motioned the waitress to hand us the bill.

"What's with the breadsticks? They're not even that good." I asked her with quite a baffled expression.

"You must not have taste buds then because these things are _damn_ delicious." She said as she took one and took a bite out of it. _Okay, more like sucked/made-out/passionately kissed the piece of buttery appetizer with her eyes closed and her lids just fluttering open slightly. _That was the first moment where I wished I was a type of food – _that_ type of food. I felt something boiling inside me, something coiling deep down in my pelvic area. _It must have been the way I stared hungrily at her lips._

"Want some?" She held out the breadstick, and I shook my head, not being able to mutter even a "no". The Latina finished off the half-eaten breadstick and continued to pack more in her plastic container.

I bit my lips to control myself, and I tasted metal inside my mouth which meant that I was clutching my lower lip too hard, but my case wasn't getting better. _How in the world am I supposed to leave now?_

"Here's your bill." The waitress plopped down the tray with the receipt on the table and left rather quickly.

I scanned the bill and took out 60 dollars from my wallet. I opted for cash because I have to alleviate at least some of the pressure in my body now, and the sooner I get home, the sooner I'll feel composed.

"Are you sick, Berry? Why are you sweating? It's not even that hot. _Or, are you just feeling me?_" She asked the last question with arched brows. _Damn, I really don't need her to be acting smooth right now._

I stood up and tried to straighten my powder blue Lacoste polo shirt, "C'mon, I'll drive you home." I don't really feel like being chivalrous – lending her my hand - right now because of a certain hormonal adversity.

She pushed herself up, and… _Why the hell did she have to wear that barely-there jean skirt of all the clothes she has? The swaying – I can't take more of it._

While walking to my car, I kept my eyes glued to the ground. _Can't have more of that swaying, can we? _When I heard her footsteps stopped, I reached for my keys which were in my left pocket. All I can think of while rummaging my pocket for my car keys was that I am becoming sensitive – my jeans are rubbing and coming in contact with limply hard, intimate parts of my body.

I finally pulled out my car keys and pressed the unlock button. I heard the faint beep and opening of the door.

She rolled down the driver's window and shouted, "You coming in, or what?"

"Oh, yeah," I mumbled to myself as I hurriedly opened the car door. "Sorry," I said to her, pressing the auto-ignite button.

"Did you freeze up back there, or what?" She turned to me as soon as the car revved in a quite hum. _I seem to be noticing the smallest details these days. The yellow blouse she wore had a neckline that was far too low in my book; the valley between her breasts is defiant even in the dim lighting of the interior._

"God, Berry, I just melted from your staring!" I mentally slapped myself for gaping too long. "You can touch them if you're that curious, you know." _This surprised me, and I felt my jeans stricken and stuck themselves on my lower body._

I tried to pull my hand away from her tight grasp, but she already had it palming her thinly covered peaks. _It's too darn late to control myself now, and the coiling in my gut just became stronger by the touch. _Then, I _accidentally _swiped my thumb over a soft nipple which I instantly felt harden from the contact.

Her moans were filled with utmost erotica as they transmit themselves into my intuition. She now had her eyes closed while her mouth was still slightly agape.

When she opened her eyes, they were filled with fire and lust. She grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me firmly as I held one hand around her waist tighter while the other stayed on the side of her chest. We were so close to each other, I can feel her heartbeat getting faster from the endorphin rush.

She was ravishing my neck with that great tongue of hers when she pulled away. I groaned at the loss of contact. She stood up from her seat, proceeded to crawl to the backseat, and laid herself there. "We should continue here," she said in loud whispers.

_No. If we're going to do that right now, we are not doing it in the backseat of a car – even if it is mine. _"We have to find some place more comfortable than just the back seat of my car, Santana. I do believe you deserve a proper venue for—"

"You are ruining the mood right now." She sat on the middle of the backseat and leaned to pepper my neck with bites and kisses. I felt a slight pang of pain when she apparently bit my earlobe, but soothed it by sucking it after. "GET. TO. MY. HOUSE. NOW. AND FAST. PARENTS. NOT. HOME." She murmured with force.

Before I drove, I quickly texted both my fathers that I would be staying at a friend's for the night.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

Santana had Ray pinned against the front door as soon as they locked it; she saw him faintly smirking and decided to wipe the small smile off with a hard kiss that progressed with a swipe of her tongue in the space between the boy's full lips. She grabbed a hold of his glossy brown hair as he lifted her by the behind so she can freely wrap her legs around his toned waist.

Ray diverted his attention from the Latina's lips to her neck and collarbone. He lightly sucked on a certain spot which made Santana throw her head back in full anticipation while the boy took full command – temporarily, that is, until Santana regains her senses in a few.

"Where do you want?" Ray asked quickly as he walked a few steps into the foyer, still carrying Santana.

"Upstairs, to my room," she muttered. They tore their lips apart just as Ray hurriedly, almost running, climbed the stairs to get to the Latina's room at the end of the hallway. "Why the hurry, Berry?" She teased, knowing that the tightness in his crotch area would be nearly painful by now.

"I'm going to ruin my pants if this goes on too long." He said in a gentle, husky voice that fulfilled something ironic: it was the cheerleader's clothing that got ruined by the _heat. _

She was still starkly staring at his orbs when she was flopped slowly onto her bed, and Ray followed on top of her. The Latina quickly gained her senses and flipped them over, holding herself with her knees and elbows. "If you want to get this over with, Berry," she cupped the tough tent through his pants, "I'm on top."

He warily nodded, not even trying to open his eyes. But, he felt something was missing, "Wait, what about some music?"

That's typical Ray Berry attitude; even in a compromising position he was in right now, he wants his music because he's done his research about this and many sites say that music is good in controlling the mood and flow of what they were going to do.

She groaned, but reached over his front pocket and fished out his iPhone. The Latina reached over her bedside table and plugged the gadget onto her dock, and clicked on the first song she saw – "Our First Time" by Bruno Mars, coincidentally. As she was doing that, the boy had his eyes focused on her midriff because her skimpy top rode up while she was getting the contraption to play something. "If some mushy Broadway crap goes on while I'm on you, you're screwed."

He scrunched his eyebrows, trying too hard to comprehend if there was an innuendo in there somewhere.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, "It's not my first time, but _it _is yours." The svelte Latina held her arms up as she took of the garment to reveal perky, tan breasts. She leaned back down to leave marks on his pulse point. He gasped at the pressure. "Oops," she looked up and smiled deviously as she slowly unzipped his stifling pants, "I forgot about _how happy _you were."

He licked his lips and pushed himself up to her lips, softly biting her lower lip and finding her tongue at the same time as he laid his head back down again on the bed. That left her in a slight daze. "Please stop with the teasing," he pleaded with a tender, hoarse tone.

She pursued her lips as she creased her fine eyebrows together and bit her lip on the inside. Her skilled hands trailed themselves on the hem of his shirt, slowly lifting the material while lightly brushing her palms on his tensing abs. She was now straddling him, and torturing him at the same time with her teasing which looks like as if it would go on forever. So, he grabbed hold of his shirt's hem and was ready to pull it out of the way when Santana swatted them away. "Our agreement, Berry, I get control." She mumbled with a grin, and then sat straighter on the prominent bulge inside his Spring Awakening boxers. He felt dampness seep into his underwear.

"Can you, Santana, please just go on with it?" He begged because all the pressure in his member is making his insides churn, and that just makes the blood flow even faster.

"All you had to do was ask," she quickly took his shirt up to his arms and completely removed it. He took the discarded article of clothing and just threw it hastily.

Their chests were now rubbing against each other as they kissed fervently but without such hurry as the last time. Santana's hands were gripping the boy's locks, preventing his head from backing away. His hands, meanwhile, were roaming the Latina's body. One was on her lower back and just rubbed circles in the most soothing manner, while the other was going lower until it got a hold of the waistband of the cheerleader's skirt. He hooked his thumbs on the sides and pulled down the hindrance of a cloth.

Santana felt the initial removal of her trousers so she shook the skirt off until it came down her ankles. She went back to assaulting his collarbone and kissed her way down his torso, stopping at the skin between his bellybutton and the waistband of his pants to lick a small line. He moaned and groaned at the languid touch. The Latina felt slightly guilty about all her teasing, but decided to finally end his torture; she got rid of his jeans in a second and his boxers shortly followed, revealing his standing shaft – just the right length, but slightly bigger. She wrapped her fingers around it and felt it instantly jerk at the touch. There was not much hair _down there_, Santana noted to herself, only the treasure trail of brown hair. Because there was too much friction, she pried her hands away from his member which earned a sigh from the earlier writhing boy. Standing up and removing her panties, she dipped fingers one at a time in her folds and found a lake there. She always swiped at her slit and collected as much wetness as she can for a few seconds. The Latina did not know that while she was _sort of _getting pleasure from her own hand, Ray had his hand going up and down his length with his mouth slightly open. She shook his head, and went back to her position – with a leg on each side of Ray's thighs. The cheerleader removed Ray's hand from his own and murmured a faint "nu-uh" as she wrapped her coated, glistening fingers on the member, and felt no friction at all now. She circled her pointer finger on his tip, but went right back to rubbing up and down, faster. Ray was panting and groaning at the sensation it sent to his whole body. With Santana's insistent movement of her hands and the promiscuousness of it all, he cannot help the coiling that was taking over his whole body and releasing white fluid onto the Latina's talented hand with tightly closed eyes and loud grunt.

The Latina let go of his limping member and took her cum-covered hand, used them to wipe the remaining white strings on the boy's member, and cleaned them up with her mouth. Ray saw this, and straight away the blood flow became fast as a race horse again.

"Do you have a condom?" The Latina asked. Well, even if he bring one, she had one in her bedside drawer, just in case. She was making his lips dance with hers, very sensually.

"It's in my wallet and… Oh, shit! I left my wallet in the car!" His eyes widened in regret and for the incoming frustration

"Don't worry, I have one." She assured him, and was going to roll over to get protection, but his grip on her waist tightened a bit.

"Wait, how about I return the favor first? Remember, I did my research." He arched his brow suggestively at her as she went back to lying on top of him.

"Okay, just go on with what you want to show-off, Be—," she gasped harshly when smooth fingers swiped from her already dripping slit up to her small bundle of nerves in flash.

Ray ghosted his thumb over the now peeking nub, and earned a lavish moan from the girl on top. He felt the need to lay her down so he can get more leverage on what he would do next, so he did. This time, the Latina didn't oppose.

He never took his hand away from her, but he never came into too much contact with the highly sensitized bundle of nerves. The Latina pushed down on Ray's brushing hand, but he had a hold on her waist so her efforts were not successful. The boy went back up to her lips and gave her lips a few sucks and licks, but moved on to her neck and down to the valley between her breasts while the knuckles of his fingers were lightly grazing a spot she really wanted to be released from pressure. She felt him smile against the areolas of her breasts as he moved in to roll his tongue onto a pebbled bud and proceed to take it fully into his mouth while the hand that was holding her by the waist moved and started massaging her other bust. After he felt satisfied of what he has done to the first one, he moved to the other and did the same. Santana felt white-hot spilling when he gave an open kiss to her belly button, removed his grazing hand from its position and replaced it with his lips. He kissed the erect bundle of nerves and treated it as she treated her nipple earlier, only more languidly done. He was unexplainably hard, but he had to finish this for her so he removed his lips from her nub and placed them at her opening. His thumb assumed the position of rubbing the girl's clit in slow, little circles. The Latina had one hand pushing on the boy's head and the other, gripping the sheets for support as she moaned and purred without continuously.

"Ray, please, I need it… please, Ray…"

The singer was surprised to see his partner begging. As he felt the need to actually get this over with because he seriously needed his own release, too, he dove in her folds and inserted his tongue inside her. Flicking and trying to find that certain spongy spot behind the girl's nub every time he entered her. With a twist of the boy's tongue and the sensation brought by his fingers quickly circling her sensitive bundle of nerves, she felt the white-hot release she was yearning for. "Ray!" She felt her whole body coming down from the cliff-high orgasm, but she also still felt the boy's mouth welcoming all her juices, a tongue still entering her, and a finger still ghosting over her clit.

When he lapped up all her juices, he gave a final kiss onto her inner thigh and went back up to her mouth. She tasted herself on him, and she felt herself dripping again at her own flavor.

"Was that good?" He asked with an innocent look on his face.

She almost smacked him in the face for being oblivious "Good? I almost died from all the pleasure. Did you not hear me beg and moan your name?"

"I heard," he smiled cockily, "so, are you ready now?"

"Don't get cocky, you're still the virgin here. " She kissed him and snaked away from his embrace and opened her bedside drawer to get the contraceptive. She held it up and he was going to take it from her and put it on himself, but she ripped off the wrap, "I'm going to do it."

He just nodded and lay on his back. She sheathed the hard member, and gave it a gentle bite after which caused the guy's whole body to jerk in the ministration.

Santana straddled the boy by the waist, and he put his hands on her sides. "You're not going to forget this, Berry." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"Will this still hurt for you?" He asked as he was getting ready to lift her up over his throbbing length.

"Not really, I don't think so," she put her palms on his washboard abs and readied to support herself. "Do it."

He lifted her up and his member instantly found her lips. Her opening quickly adjusted to the size of the welcomed intruder. At first it was her who lifted herself up because he was still trying to get over the initial warmth and tightness of Santana's opening. But, as soon as he got over his stoic moaning and grunting, he began to get good pace going, so the Latina dropped herself onto his chest as he thrust into her with force and speed continuously. She had to admit that only a guy with the stamina of a race horse and the control of a psychic to be able to last that long without falling for the coiling cliff.

She could not help the oncoming push for the freefall because he varied his thrusts between sensual and insistent, but he always managed to find that zone every time. And once he gave her small bundle of nerves a slight pinch just in sync with a suck on her pulse point, she came hard and she fell even harder.

Ray felt the cheerleader's walls tighten harshly on her member, and it took the utmost self-control, moaning and groaning to keep entering her as she came down from her climax and to keep himself from doing the same for a little bit more.

He came when Santana's walls contracted even tighter and he felt the liquid covering his member inside the latex sheathing. He sighed deeply out of release from his very first climax. She screamed highly out of the well-missed orgasm which she has been faking with other guys until Ray came.

The boy snaked out of her, and got up for the bathroom to throw the used contraceptive and clean himself off before going back to bed with Santana.

He came back and wore his boxers again as he grabbed Santana's nightgown from her bathroom. He handed her the thin, short nightgown that would have been mistaken for underwear. She put the nightgown on because it was cold, and he had a point of making her wear something other than skin.

The Latina molded her body into his, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. He nuzzled his head into her neck and kissed her shoulder. "Thank you, that was amazing."

"You're welcome. Okay, thank you, too." She said lightly.

"You're very welcome." She felt him smile against her shoulder blade.

"There's school tomorrow, and what about your daily morning workout?"

"I can skip the workout because sex actually burns—," he thought better of it.

"You learn too quickly," she said as she fondled with Ray's fingers on her stomach.

"I always have," he half sincerely said. But, in his mind, there was still one mistake he cannot make from doing: being in any type of relationship with the infamous Quinn Fabray. It was that his attraction for her is unrequited, and it felt too wrong to still secretly want to be with someone who would just end up ordering jocks to toss him to dumpsters every morning. Although sometimes he believed life was not meant to be all logical, sometimes he believed that something that wrong could make up for something so right.

"So, school tomorrow?" That broke him from his Quinn Fabray-induced trance.

"Uh, yeah, I need to get to my house in the morning, but I'll pick you up for school. Is that fine?"

"Yeah," he felt Santana squeeze the hand she wrapped around her. He had to be true to himself that he was deeply attracted to her too, but that adoration was still quite inferior to his enchantment for the blonde head cheerleader.

As they were both falling into slumber in time with the end of Missy Higgins' "Warm Whispers", they were abruptly woken up by the chance but very relatable song, "I Just Had Sex" by The Lonely Island and Akon.

"Oh my god, Berry, who knew, you listened to this?" Santana said in fit of chuckles.

"I am quite a fan of Saturday Night Live, and don't tell me that song's unfit for this moment."

"So, you're going to sing along at the end, too?"

"Yes, I think I'm going to because I actually just had sex, and it would be disrespectful to Akon and Andy Samburg if I would disappoint them by not singing along to the end when they ask everyone to sing along, too. You should sing along, too, by the way." He said still in a rather husky voice.

"I should sing along to what?" Santana asked defiantly at the boy's request, but she can't help herself for falling for him a little more because of his adorable and not-really-meant-to-be-suggestive suggestion. So, she did sing at the end with him.

For the boy, losing his V-card didn't matter that much when it's being given to a person who felt right. He felt _only reasonably _delighted, but thought, he's still _damn _delighted.

_Morning… 6 AM_

Ray opened his eyes to welcome the sunshine of the new day. He felt a warm body still nestling itself onto his front. He kissed her cheek and sat on the side of the bed. Taking his phone off the dock, he noticed a strange thing – a message this early on his phone. He thought his body clock knew him well, and that's why he woke without an alarm, but apparently he has been woken up by the hum of his phone earlier; hence, Santana's nuzzling and slight awakening.

He looked at his phone again, and opened the message. It was from the last person he thought would text him this early: Quinn Fabray.

The message said: "Good morning, Ray. Hope you have a great day! I know you wake up this early, so I thought I'd just greet you since we are now starting out to be friends. :) I wasn't able to reply last night because I was just really spent, but I'll respond every time from now on! ;) -Q"

It was one of the most bittersweet messages the boy ever received; it was the most bittersweet message for him. Even though she only wanted to be friends, he thought to himself that that's all they'll ever be, that he should even consider himself lucky for being at least a friend of hers, so he smiled his megawatt smile at his new _secret _friend's greeting, and replied with the same enthusiasm as hers had.

But, if there are two things Ray Berry was positive about himself, they are: that he always wants things too much, and he's going to try and do everything to get what he desires and dreams of.

/

A/N: Thanks for reading! Pardon all the errors; I lack the diligence to proofread. Give me more suggestions, complaints or anything by leaving a comment or a review!


	9. Aftermath: The Realization Kicks In

Title: **SLUSH AND BURN **(Chapter 9/?)

Author: **caffeinejunk**

Rating: NC-17

Length: 6,000+

Spoilers: Sometimes spontaneous S2 spoilers

Summary: Angst/Romance/Humor. AU. Ray Brandon Berry is still hated by Quinn Fabray for no reason. But then, the improbable has decided to be the inevitable.

Pairings: male!Rachel(Ray)/Quinn, Quinn/Sam, male!Rachel(Ray)/Puck friendship, male!Rachel(Ray)/Santana, male!Rachel(Ray)/Kurt friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except for all the mistakes and errors. But, god, how I wish I could own more than the mishaps.

A/N: I apologize for my lazy updating. College is near, and high school is still bitching on me, but I managed to make a long one at least. Thank you for sticking with the story!

"But, if there are two things Ray Berry was positive about himself, they are: that he always wants things too much, and he's going to try and do everything to get what he desires and dreams of."

**Chapter 9 – "Aftermath: The Realization Kicks In"**

**RAY'S POV**

I sighed after making up my mind about Quinn's message. In the first place, _why am I still kind of pinning for her in secret?_ Ray Berry is very passionate about achieving the things he wants; that's why I'm always driven for success.

Ending my mental and emotional daze, I lightly shook Santana awake. "Hey, I'm going to go, okay. See you in a bit. Send me a text when you're ready." I smoothed the hair on her head and leaned down to give a chaste kiss to her forehead.

"Okay," she mumbled, still quite woozy from sleep.

I was almost completely out of the bed when a firm arm slung around midriff and pulled me back to bed. It's a good thing I can carry myself perfectly, or else I would have crushed her face. I finally gave up to her efforts because I, truth be told, I was still feeling exhausted from _last night_. I sat right back where I stood from, and just released a deep worn out sigh. "I have to go," I slowly wiped the crease of her eyebrows with my thumb. "I thought you said I could."

"A few more minutes," she murmured, giving a kiss to my still bare side. I felt her smile against my skin.

"I'll come back an hour before school, promise." I put my right hand up as I spoke.

"Alright, but pick me up soon, Berry… Or, else." She said as she removed her gripping lock around my waist.

I stood up from the bed, and decided to push it _because sometimes when it's just this easy, you can't help but milk it. _"Or, else what? Are you going to make me pay later?" I said suggestively with raised eyebrows and a proud smirk.

"Oh, so you're into dirty talk now?" She scoffed as she slowly opened her eyes at me.

"I try to practice." I shrugged as I kissed her forehead again, and picked up my clothes from last night, throwing them on haphazardly. _Hygiene can't be rushed_, I always say.

…

When I pulled up on our driveway, I felt a buzz in my pocket. I decided to delay my checking of the new message till I get inside the house and get over the open questioning from my fathers.

I felt like being a ninja this morning so I stealthily tried to close the door after I came in, and I felt relief wash over me when I turned around because my fathers would have peeked out their heads from the dining area by this time around, but they didn't so they still must be sleeping. I hung my car keys on the hooks beside the front door, so I won't forget them later.

I quickly went up to my room and checked if I skipped any homework to find out I already did them. It's a good thing I do most of them at school, or else I'd be cramming the whole morning.

Getting a fresh towel from the closet, I crouched down to the bottom drawer and felt my pelvic area stiffen. _Ouch, although the cause of the cramp is pleasant, I still should have warmed up. _I stood up from my position slowly, as not to worsen the muscle pain. I figured a nice, hot shower would suffice to my current predicament.

I decided to wear something nice for today since, well; the victory is only dawning on me. Settling for straight cut black jeans, navy washed canvas plimsolls and a white dress shirt underneath my navy checkered cardigan, I assumed that even Kurt would be proud. I mulled over picking one of my popping ties, but scowled against one of them being stained if ever. I brought out my Coach messenger bag from the top shelf of my _little _closet and transferred all the things I would need for today there; I felt that the bag would not clash with the nature of my outfit unlike the backpack.

Avoiding making my bedroom door creak so I can delay the incoming interrogation from my parents up to tonight, I slowly pulled it to a close and let out a sigh of relief.

I hurriedly went downstairs, completely decided on forgoing house breakfast and just stopping by a restaurant to pick a salad.

Well, this is a surprise: my keys are missing from their hook. That only means one thing: my fathers are already awake and they want me to eat breakfast with them. _Great_.

So I went to the kitchen and saw my Dad sitting on the island stool with his eyes focused on his paper while my Pop was pouring milk on his cereal. They already had my breakfast prepared; a bowl of precut fruit was now perched on my usual side of the island, and on its side is a glass of what looks like strawberry-banana smoothie.

"Hey, kid, where did you stay last night?" My Dad said as he took a sip from his mug and put his paper down.

_I just want to get this over with because it was now a quarter after seven and Santana's going to be put off by tardiness; well, I think she's going to be put off my tardiness because I for one do not condone such habit. So, I went with my instincts. _

"After my dinner with Santana, we were too aroused to even control each other's advances so since her parents were not home, we decided to go up to her bedroom and let her take my virginity. I, for one, was too worked up to even think straight at the moment, so I consider myself skilled to actually had the notion to ask for your permission to stay the night at a _friend's." _I caught my breath after my explanation. "Oh, but, before we delve into the topic further, I used protection so there's nothing to be worried about."

"Son, I just asked you where you stayed the night," my Dad said, taking in my words. "But, I guess now we know why your hair is properly combed but still tousled on the edges, and we know where you stayed the night."

I looked at them incredulously because I expected something of what you saw in the movies after the main character had just done _it _with his or her respective partner, but I shrugged on my expectation.

"You should eat something before you go, Kiddo. I already prepared you something." My Pop eyed the bowl of fruit. "And, here are your keys," he fished out my keys from his pocket and slid them onto the island.

"I knew you took them." I huffed as I walked to the stool, bringing my messenger bag to sit atop the free counter.

"Your father and I had the inkling you would not want to eat breakfast with us since your text looked like it was typed by chickens." _What did they mean by that?_

After taking a few bites of my breakfast, I cannot help but ask about what my fathers meant by my texting. "What was about my text?"

My Pop took out his phone and showed me my message from last night. _Yup, my text definitely looked not what I would send in a proper state of mind. _

From being in a very compromising position last night, I accidentally sent to my Pop this:

_WOn't BE hOmme for tOniht, sleepping a FRLemd's._

Quite embarrassed, I finished my breakfast immediately in silence as the two chucked out a laugh.

"Take care of Santana, okay," Pop patted my back with a nod.

"She is quite a catch even though she and her other friends used to make your life barely bearable in school." My Dad added with arched eyebrows and a small smile.

"I will," I said with a proud smile as I only finished half of my smoothie, slung my bag around my shoulder, and put the keys in my pocket. "See you later!" I waved back at them, running to my car after.

When I got inside, I put my bag in the backseat and pulled out my phone and keys. I checked out my phone and… _Damn, I forgot about that message earlier. _It was from Quinn and… _Fuck, will she always be this sweet?_

_Thanks! BTW Sam's out w/ some sort of flu… so, can u have lunch w/ me? I know we just became friends and u r supposed to have lunch w/ S, but I just wanted to ask bcuz I don't want to spend lunch w/ cheerleaders who only talk about nails. Their topics somehow always make me wanna puke. Lol. :D -Q_

I'm still unsure as to what Santana would think about my accepting Quinn's lunch invitation, but it was only one lunch and our friendship is still at its blossoming phase so it typically needs more bonding moments like what she's offering. Nonetheless, I'm going to ask Santana what she thinks after. I replied to Quinn's message since I felt guilty about making her wait for my response to her small invitation.

_Sure, Santana would understand. The topic of nails while eating is certainly plausible to make me nauseous, too, so I guess you are not alone on that. Hope Sam gets better. __ -R_

Okay, that last part may have been halfhearted, but I don't want karma to get the best of me either. After I sent the message, I dialed Santana's number to ask if she was ready to be picked up.

She answered after the second ring. "Hey, I'm ready to go. You on your way?"

"I am still on my driveway, but I'll be there in a few minutes."

"This must not be me, but don't hurry up that much. I don't want you killed after _last night and this morning_." She purred the last part to my ear.

"Thank you for your concern. Oh, and I don't plan on harming myself, so there will hopefully be more encounters like that."

"Getting smug, are we? Just drive, I'm losing patience. Bye!"

"Bye," I said as she ended the conversation.

As I heard the hum of the engine, I backed up our driveway and started the way onto Santana's house with a smug smile on my face. _I am thinking that it's not that dangerous to think about last night while driving leisurely to her house._

Plugging my phone to the dock, I selected one from my "feel-good" playlist. I don't normally get to choose one from this mix unless I get a new solo from Glee club everyone is bickering about.

I stepped on the gas to zoom away from our subdivision rather faster than I normally do.

…

After I stopped the car by Santana's house, I stepped out of my vehicle and decided to go to the door instead of calling her. Not greeting her parents would be awfully disrespectful, and to think that Mr. and Mrs. Lopez are really nice to me.

Mr. Lopez opened the door for me after my first push of their doorbell. He was wearing his lab coat and handling a briefcase with his right hand. Mr. Lopez knew my Pop; they see each other often on the job at Lima Medical Center.

"Pleasant morning, Mr. Lopez, I see you're going to work so I won't be more of a hassle. I was just going to pick Santana up. I'm giving her a ride to school today; I hope you don't mind." I said with a confident stance and a bright smile.

He patted my shoulder with his free hand and returned my grin. "It's 'Samuel', Ray, and a good morning to you, too. I'm glad she's even going to school this early." The tan man held the door more open as he gestured me to come in. "Please wait for her inside. I think she'll come down any moment."

"Thank you, Si—Mr. Lo—Samuel, have a great day at work." I barely enunciated as I went in and he waved me goodbye.

I waited for Santana at their living room and settled on the wooden loveseat by the staircase. Someone went downstairs and I quickly turned my head around to just find out it was Mrs. Lopez along with Santana's older brother, Richmond who was a senior at McKinley. I happen to be known to the Lopez household because we often hung out here, but not as often as we hang out at my place.

I flashed both of them a smile and stood up to greet them with a handshake, "Mr. Lop—Samuel, let me in. I was just waiting for Santana." _When am I going to get that right?_

I extended my hand to Mrs. Lopez, but he looked at me funny and pulled me into a hug. "Good morning, Ray. Have you had breakfast yet? I'm going to prepare some. Oh, and Santy's going to be right down."

I nodded at her warm welcome, "I just had breakfast, Mrs. Lopez, but thank you for the invitation." I extended my hand to the other Lopez to test my luck after.

He shook his head at my preferred form of greeting and just slapped my hand. Or, maybe that was a high five, only lower. "Morn', Man! What was that all about?" He bent over in laughter pertaining to my attempted handshake. He could be the male version of Santana if anyone would just analyze both their physical and social attributes.

I probably looked dumbfounded as I said, "That was an attempted handshake, but since you insisted on a _lower high five_, that also qualifies as a proper greeting."

"Okay, whatever you say," he rolled his eyes just like what Santana would do, but only manlier. "I'll call her, she's taking too long."

"No need, Douche Face, I'm already here!" The Latina cheerleader shouted from the middle of the staircase.

Her brother scowled at her nickname for him, but insisted on tattling to their mother. "Mom, Santy's using _that language _again!" He said in sweet, cunning tone.

"Young lady, language!" Their mother scolded from the kitchen.

The younger Latina rolled her eyes so I raised my eyebrow at her. "Sorry," she muttered just enough for her mother to hear. _Did I actually just make Santana do something she doesn't normally do? I must be dreaming. Am I in The Twilight Zone?_

"C'mon, Berry, we're going to be late." She gripped my wrist and hauled me to the door before I can even retort something.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Lopez. See you in school, Rich—" I haven't even finished my farewell when Santana abruptly closed the door.

I opened the car door for her, and as soon as I got inside I was welcomed with a fervent kiss with both of her hands palming my face. She moaned when I swiped my tongue between her lips. She let go when she felt that I was almost suffocating.

"Thanks," I said hopefully with a lighthearted smirk.

"You are weird, Berry," she expressed with a chuckle, "but adorable at times."

I leaned over to her side to give her a soft kiss on the cheek. "I have that effect on people." I said after I plunged in the key and rocketed from her house to school. I could practically _feel_ her scoff and disbelieving look once I spoke. _Burn?_

_At McKinley… Still at my car…_

"Would it be possible if I go to lunch with Quinn today? She asked if we could develop our neophyte friendship in a meeting for lunch. Sam's sick, and I don't think she wants to spend her lunchtime talking about nails." I said in a very fast, expectant manner. _Hopefully, she condones, hopefully._

"I only heard your first sentence, Berry." She furrowed her brows in false doubt.

"I know you understood what I said, Santana. I would not argue if you don't condone of my agreement with her. I'll just have to make an excuse for out friendly tryst." I huffed out in disappointment, and subtly pouted.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay, Mr. Pout-Ass, I have to go with Britt to the mall anyway." She gave me a small smile after.

"Thank you for being so trustful." Taking her hand, I kissed it lightly, but making sure that the contact lingered more even after she took her hand away.

"You're not welcome," she smirked and glared.

I gave her an optimistic smile, strutted out of my car, and opened her door for her. She lopped her arms around my neck, and bit my lower lip softly after a _chaste _kiss _in public._

She tiptoed and whispered slyly, suggestively into my ear, "I'll just have you by recess and free period then."

"Now that can be arranged," I lifted her a little by her waist and pressed a moan-inducing kiss which most of landed on her taut upper lip. "I'm not opposed to barge in school holding you like this, but people are staring; they're already burning holes into my Villain cardigan."

With an effusive glare to everyone she caught staring; she held my hand as the others scampered inside, too. I moved her hand so she can loop her arm around mine instead.

We came through McKinley's front double doors, and became surprised that not that much were surprised about our public display of affection earlier up to now. I even heard someone _whisper _rather loudly that they saw us in Breadstix last night and that she knew it wasn't long enough before we expose our true relationship status. I think Santana caught my eavesdropping of the two, and she instantly gave them a threatening glare which expectedly shut them up.

"Almost everyone's afraid of you," I told her as we walked to my locker first because it was nearer.

"Almost everyone?" She asked with a raised brow and a disbelieving smirk as I put my stainless pencil case and some books from my locker to my bag.

"Well, to point out the obvious, Brittany seems to have never been afraid of you."

I saw she tried to argue and think of something to retort, but thought otherwise. "B's a given, we've been best friends since like kindergarten. Who else ain't afraid of _the _Santana Lopez?"

I could not help but chuckle at how she addressed herself. However, I have a much better answer than my first. "I have never been afraid of you. I have always thought you were tough, but I was that determined, too," I paused to rub my chin with my fingers and look up at the ceiling for effect. "And, to think of it, I am probably more determined that you are, given what I went through the past two years."

She scowled and elbowed my gut while wearing a devious smile on her face, "How about now?"

"I'll surrender _today_ because I do not want bruises tomorrow."

"That's my boy," she grinned and rubbed my cheek with her thumb. "You forgot to shave, didn't you?"

"Oh," I bit back my curse. "Do I look homeless right now, because I have a safety razor in here somewhere," I opened my locker again and tried to find my box of emergency supplies and toiletries.

"Stop, you look fine. You look kinda rugged which is a great positive difference from your toddler-slash-grandpa look."

I shook my head at her comment on my normal image, and just closed my locker again. _I_ _might as well try this whole dirty, rugged look for at least a day._

Brittany appeared from the crowded halls to our side, and greeted us both with tight, giddy hugs. She stood beside the Latina and innocently spoke, "Hey, Ray, S told me this morning that you guys did it last night, finally!"

I almost covered the blonde's mouth after, but she was so happy and smiley, I could not do it. Nobody seems to have heard anyway. _Oh, and Santana scares me when it comes to Brittany's getting hurt in any manner, to be honest._

"I can't not tell B anything, and she'll keep it a secret. Right, Britt?" The tan cheerleader defended.

The lighthearted blonde nodded in approval and turned to look at me then nod again. "I won't tell anyone, Ray. Oh, wait, I already told Kurt." She pouted, disappointed at herself.

I scratched the back of my neck and just went with it, "It's alright, Britt, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else." I beamed at her.

"If Kurt knows, I might as well tell Puck." Santana shrugged.

I had to compromise. "That's passable. You tell Puck because I don't want any of the questions he's expectedly going to give, and just please don't reply with full details. His knowing of our sexual relations is somehow eerie."

Brittany just kept smiling as Santana bobbed her head in the affirmative.

Then I saw a flash of sand blonde cause a divide through the hallway. The swaying of red, black and white, the pride of the Queen Bee, and the fierceness of an _alpha_ lioness was coming our way.

Santana and Brittany never seemed to have noticed the dividing of the students, so they both said they'll meet me later during break with a last whisper from Santana containing the details of our small rendezvous later. It was certainly a small rendezvous because we were going to spend it in a janitor's closet. _I don't even know how she got me to accept that _unhygienic_ invitation._

I was surprised when Quinn actually paused in her stride to tilt her lips in a tiny smile at my direction. Before she continued on her way, she glided over a little to my side and said I should check my phone. I can only mutter a fazed "sure" in response as I swallowed the metaphorical lump in my throat.

I checked my phone as she told and found out that she replied to my last text.

_McDonalds for lunch? :)-Q_

I didn't even think about what I would eat there because all the fast food chain has vast amounts of cooking oil and trans fats. But, I seem to tend to judge impulsively when it came to my new blonde friend.

_Sure, we can meet at the parking lot later. I can drive us there. Have a great day! -R_

Despite my strict lunch menu requirements, this newfound friendship with my former tormentor – really newfound friendship – is worth at least a shot of _beef extract French fries._

...

Focusing on the topic Mr. Wells, my AP Calculus teacher, was discussing – something about how calculus was for critical thinking and that all the solutions he was conversing about is relevant to out lives – was really hard to do. There was a certain golden haired distraction sitting on the seat in front of me. She never really turned around to do anything more than insult me or berate me in our assigned seating position.

The balding man probably saw my trance and snapped me out of my daydream. "Mr. Berry," he said first in a modest voice. "Mr. Ray Brandon Berry! Kindly go up front and show your solution to the problem on the board.

I had to blink a few times to just get back to reality and answer the question in front. I always knew that my advance reading of all my subjects would be of my benefit someday. And that day's today. I went to the board, figured out the formula to use and solved it easily with confidence.

Taking the chalk from my hold, Mr. Wells raised his brows and nodded at my preparedness to answer. "Good job, Mr. Berry, for a second there I thought one of my best students was daydreaming like an underachiever."

"Thank you, Mr. Wells," I shyly muttered and shot the man a decent smile.

As I sat on my chair, Quinn turned around to face me with her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. I was prepared for the insult that will soon come out of her dainty lips. _I was not just looking at her lips like a hormonal teenage boy who doesn't care about fulfilling one's 20-year life plan._

She then took her notebook from her desk and placed it on mine. "Can you help me with this? I'm having a hard time getting this with Mr. Wells being so defensive about his subject." She muttered quietly while Mr. Wells had just excused himself for a while. She curved the side of her mouth a little and added, "But you seem to be getting his point."

"Of course, I'd love to help," I almost said out loud. "He is getting quite protective about his chosen major, and I do not plan on following his mathematical footsteps any time soon."

She chuckled at my last statement and proceeded to ask me about the formulas she should use in certain problems like the one I just answered.

…

The thing about helping Quinn in our shared AP Calculus class earlier is that when it's just the two of us, she's really sweet – a side of her that only a miniscule number of people see. She laughs at my attempted humor, and sometimes she just laughs at my sentiments. Her eyes sparkled even more than they usually do even with the death glare in place. _Who cares if Mr. Wells had to yell at the two of us to stop yapping and laughing in class? We laughed about it the minute we got out of the classroom._

The head cheerleader asked me what I can eat at McDonalds that would not clash with my dietary choice. I shrugged and said with a smile, "I can figure it out; they must have a salad there."

She smiled and shook her head a few times, "You don't go to McDonalds much, do you?"

"Obviously, not that much," I sighed.

"I'll try if I can make you take a bite of something that, by your words, 'is cooked through violence and inhumane ways'."

"Fair enough, but just so you know, you'll find it a predicament to move me from my determined dietary ways." I smirked confidently at her.

"Good to know, I'll see you later. I'm going to have to get on Sue's Master Cleanse this break."

"Bye," I gave her a tiny wave. "Do not kill yourself too hard on flushing almost everything out of your _already fine _body."

If there's another perk of being in an AP class, it's that nerds do not care about other nerds. They all see each other as competition in the room and almost outside, too. My friendship with Quinn is safe with them even if they choose to be not entirely immersed in it.

When Quinn was already out of sight, in perfect sync Santana and Brittany rounded the corner with pinkies linked and everyone on Santana's side scampering not to accidentally bump the Latina in the narrow hallway.

"San, I have to go, Artie's here." Brittany said with a sunny hug to me and Santana as Artie rolled himself out of his classroom. She pushed the boy's wheelchair from then on.

"I think we had a deal that I get to have you for break, right?" Santana said in a low tone while her fingers grazed my collarbone and her eyes following her tracing.

"I am still aware of that," I said as I took her fingers which were tracing my neck and collarbone and interlaced them with mine. "What do you say we settle this now?" I playfully whispered with arched brows and a suggestive smirk in place.

"You're getting a hang of this early; I like it." She was now the one tugging me through the corridor.

"Where exactly are we going to spend time?" I looked around me and we were now in an almost empty hallway. The seniors do not get to have their breaks until the next hour so this hallway is clear.

"Here," Santana quietly said as the strong Cheerio pulled me inside what seems to be a small janitor's closet and proceeded to assault my lips with full, languid kisses that will certainly show later on.

I pulled away to breath and follow up, "Are you sure this is sanitary?" I went back to kissing her neck, alternating between nipping and soothing with my tongue.

"Yeah, I've done this. I know this." _She's done this? She knows this? Not that I am that surprised, but still._

I put on a scowl and she immediately giggled at my expression. "How do you expect me to react about how you've done this and you know this?"

"That was a long time ago, Berry." She started unbuckling my belt while letting her tongue dance with mine in a slow rhythm.

"No," I gripped her hands below and added, "I'll get my way with you at least for now due to your past escapades here." I circled her tan arms around my neck and pushed her off the ground, letting her sit in one of the janitor's unused cleaning carts.

"You should be friggin' happy I was honest!" She exclaimed as she unbuttoned my cardigan and pushed it off my shoulders.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

"I am, that's why I'm going to return the favor with erotic physical contact." Ray said right as he pushed against Santana's clit even through her spanks. He could feel the moisture seeping out of her elastic underwear.

"Ugh," the Latina grunted and moaned as the boy continued to push and rub harder on the spot of moisture. She had to close her eyes and bite her lower lip to control herself from screaming his name and scolding him so she did to with a whisper and a lick to his ear, "Ray, don't be such a fucker and stop with the teasing."

"So I can stop with the fucking then?" The male diva took his hand away from their job as Santana just stared at him, looking appalled.

"That's not what I meant." She uttered as she shoved his hand back to their position, grinding herself to his smooth, strong palm even when she's still wearing her underpants just to gain a semblance of release.

"I'm glad that we now understand each other." Ray used his other hand to push her Cheerio top off just right to reveal already sturdy breasts with nipples pebbling even harder with the light gust of air he blew on each.

He pinned her hands to the concrete wall on top of her head and went on to suck the life off her hardened nipples. Occasionally, he blew and kissed the two buds lightly – just enough to make the girl writhe more in his control.

"You did not even wear bras today, San. Did you know this was going to happen by recess?" He was now sliding his tongue up and down the valley between her breasts, kissing a little on the side.

"Please, I need this," she ground harder against his rubbing, teasing palm below. So he decided to take pity and also because he did not want her to get revenge anytime soon, he found the waistband of her spanks and pulled it to her lower legs along with her _thong-like red _panties.

"I am listening, but what is it that you really need?" He trailed her wetness along her folds, avoiding making contact with her protruding bundle of nerves. "You seem so wet; I don't even know what I can do with all this wetness, and to think I haven't even entered you yet." Ray wiped the wetness he collected from her heat to her nipples then cleaning around them with his mouth, flicking each one with his tongue.

Santana doesn't even know what she's supposed to do after that. Her hands could not get out of the grip Ray has them in. Her legs were between his and he cannot really move them freely. She just kept swaying her head side to side, front and back just to control herself from possibly squirting with arousal just as he was entering her folds with no interest on taking them inside her and just finishing the job. "Please, Berry, just," she was having a hard time saying it because she's never said it to a guy – not one she has slept with has ever put her in such an erotic sensation as this – she focused again on just saying it one time, "just fuck me."

"You could have just said it earlier and I would have complied." He kissed her fervently.

"Stop with the talking and teasing. I already said it, just fuck me!" Now she was glaring at him and when she caught her smirking face with her _tortured from pleasure_ eyes, she felt three fingers fill her and the middle one curled and hit that _right _spot he always found the previous night.

He muffed out her ear screeching screams of his name, god, pants, moans, grunts and profanity with an open mouthed kiss in which he took her tongue fully in his mouth. He let go of hands and they immediately took hold of his perfectly glossy brown curls, almost hugging his face to hers as he continued to pump three fingers inside of her with ease. He let his fingers inside her wiggle to hit that spongy spot with a different sensation than the other.

Santana was so close; she just needed one last push to get her falling off the edge into the hot pit consistently building in her stomach. "I'm so close, I'm so close," she mumbled into his mouth with all the conscious effort she can muster.

"I know, Baby," he said right as he pushed on her small bundle of nerves and started circling it in a fast pace, syncing it with his pumping fingers. She felt the hot sensation burn more furiously inside her gut and she felt herself get enveloped in the pleasure of climax. "You can let go now," he said as he kissed the side of her lips and he felt the Latina sag instantly, but he still continued lightly going into her tight hole – now only with two fingers – and he was now lightly rubbing her nub, assisting her in the sudden, soft climb down from her lingering orgasm.

She felt so light when she finally gained back her strength and pushed herself off the concrete wall to take a hold of his tired fingers and suck each one of them, licking the three clean for him, adding a _pop _at the end of each blow.

"How can you not be ruining your pants right now?" she said as he helped her get down from the cart. She put in place her top and spanks – she'll change the latter later because it was clearly dripping and ruined.

"I have self-control unlike most men of my age." He proudly said while he got his cardigan off the shelf and put it on again, forgoing on doing the buttons and just letting it hang loose. He did his belt again and relaxed himself more to prevent _the tightening of his pants._

"Whatever," she waved him off as she gave him a peck on the lips _with a little poke of the tongue._ She opened the door, peaking first from left to right and grabbing his hand to lead them both out of the still empty corridor.

"Did you think they hear us, well, mostly you?"

"No," she said defiantly, "half of these assholes don't care, and the other half are probably high." She chuckled at her own quote.

The boy just nodded his head in coherence. They walked through the hallways with their hands interlaced, and Ray's mussed hair – that caught the people's attention and eyes. Santana's ponytail was still intact because he understood that those things weren't done in a snap. Coach Sylvester wants perfection, and one wrong glide of his hand on that ponytail would entail Santana of rash Cheerio punishments. Each one of the bystanders now whispering to each other, but with more of the Latina's glare, the hallway was slowly clearing out.

It was five before their period before lunch. Santana had AP History while Ray had Spanish – with Quinn, of course. The Latina kissed the boy full on the lips as she went inside her class as Ray directed her to. When he was alone and on his way to his class, he took the liberty of checking out his phone for just that one motive.

He received a message from Quinn that read:

_Mr. Wells is pretty obese, Coach Sylvester was ryt. He probably eats too much McDonalds. LOL! See u later the parking lot… We're going to McDonalds! XD –Q_

He instantly smiled from her rather unusual for her public personality message and proceeded with a reply:

_That's mean, but funny! See you later… Oh, and I'll make sure you are the only one who eats at said chicken violence place. :P –R_

When satisfied with his response, he hit send and looked up from his phone. He realized he was facing the slightly giggling blonde with the features of Disney Princess come-to-life – she looked like she just got out of a story book, one where he was not sure would have him or could have him be either a serf or a charming.

He shook those thoughts from his head and just gestured her to come in first as he contemplated on a certain tan girl who might have been quite jealous of his little friendly lunch with the DPCTFIACU (Disney Princess come-to-life in a cheerleading uniform). _Maybe I need to get a smaller and an easier to say acronym_, he thought to himself.

/

A/N: So here's a long update for you guys! BTW, BRAD FALCHUK IS THE MAN! HE NEEDS A BRONZE STATUE FOR GENEROUSLY WRITING FOR US, FABERRY SHIPPERS, FABERRY! If he makes the couple revolve into something beyond platonic… I'll probably cry, fain and spazz in happiness… and I'd make him a shrine of his own… or a gold statue, whichever works. Thanks for reading! Sorry it's late again. *bows her head and goes inside her bubble – FABERRY bubble, that is*


End file.
